Summer
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong sang primadona dan Yunho yang ng... Bisa tidak ya mereka bersatu? Yunjae, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, Kyuhyun DBSK. Yaoi, School of Life, Romance, Hurt, DLDR
1. Prolog

**Summer**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS dll

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Angst, School of Life

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Itu siapa?"

"Mana?"

"Itu... Yang manis – manis seperti gula"

"Eoh? Kau buta? Manis darimana?"

"Lho? Kau yang buta! Lihat tuh, manis sekali wajahnya"

"Iya, manis tapi galak"

"Kau kenal?"

Dua namja berisik itu sedang menatap seorang namja cantik (menurut namja bermata musang) dan teman disebelahnya menyadarkan namja itu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya namja bermata musang itu

"Kim Jaejoong" Seorang teman sekelasnya datang dan duduk disampingnya sembari memberitahu siapa namja yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan

"Kau tahu dia Kim Junsu?"

"Iya, dia siswa terpintar di sekolah ini" Jawab namja bernama Junsu itu

"Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?"

"Dia baru saja menyelesaikan lomba sains dan debat bahasa Inggris di Jepang dan kemarin lusa dia sudah masuk sekolah, kau Jung Yunho tidak masuk karena sakit flu padahal sekarang musim panas dan kau baru masuk setelah dua minggu menjadi siswa baru disini"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku terkena flu saat musim panas?"

"Bodoh"

"Ya!"

"Kau... Kenapa menanyakan dia?" Tanya Junsu

"Tidak, hanya... Aku merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"MWO?" Temannya yang ada di sebelah kiri membulatkan mulutnya, Shindong

"Huh? Tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Junsu

"Ei~~ Dia manis" Ucap Yunho

"Manis darimana? Setahuku dia itu galak" Ucap Shindong

"Galak tapi manis" Ucap Yunho

"Aigo..." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya "Bermimpi saja mendapatkannya Jung, dia dan kau bagaikan langit dan bumi. Apa lagi kau itu bodoh, mana mau namja jenius sepertinya berpacaran denganmu yang bodoh?" Ucap Junsu dengan sinis

"YAK! Tidak bisakah kau menyemangati temanmu ini? Aku benar – benar menyukainya. Ottokeh?" Lirih Yunho dengan mata masih menatap namja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang membahas sesuatu di lapangan sekolah bersama temannya

"Memang apa yang membuatmu berpikiran dia itu manis?"

"Aku... Melihat senyumnya..."

Membayangkan senyuman terpantri dari bibir Kim Jaejoong membuat seorang Jung Yunho berfantasi bisa menjadi pacarnya. Sungguh, namja bodoh itu bisa mendapatkan si cantik nan pintar itu?

Junsu dan Shindong tertawa sinis pada Yunho sampai kejadian berikutnya membuat mata mereka melebar tidak percaya.

"KIM JAEJOONG SARANGHAEEEE! KAU HARUS JADI KEKASIHKU YAAAA!"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Summer... Baru prolog, otte?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017**


	2. Jung Yunho

****Summer****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS dll

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Angst, School of Life

Rate : ****T****

 ** **Happy reading!****

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 : Jung Yunho ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kim Jaejoong... Namanya Kim Jaejoong... Jaejoongie... Joongie... Boongie...'_

" Yak! Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

 **Degh!**

 **Sreetttt!**

Jantung Yunho hampir saja copot saat mendengar suara guru matematikanya di samping dirinya.

" Seonsaengnim..."

" Oh bagus? Sementara saenim menjelaskan semua rumus - rumus itu kau malah menulis nama sunbae mu? Waw! Kerjakan soal di depan!"

" N-ne?!"

" Cepat!"

Yunho meruntuk dalam hati, harusnya dia lebih hati - hati! Junsu bilang bahwa guru matematikanya itu sangat galak dan Yunho merasakannya sekarang.

Dengan langkah ragu Yunho maju ke depan kelas, dia melirik Junsu dan Shindong yang terkekeh tanpa suara melihatnya. Mereka pasti sangat senang melihat Yunho dimarahi.

" Ng..."

Oke,

Otak Yunho langsung membeku dihadapkan dengan angka - angka tidak masuk akal untuk otaknya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengerjakan soal ini sementara sejak tadi otaknya dipehuni dengan nama sunbae manisnya itu!

" Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa membatu?!" Pekik sang guru

" Ma-maaf sonsaengnim" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya

" Eoh? Bagus! Sana lari mengitari lapangan sepuluh kali!"

" Mwo?!"

" Apa?!"

" Ta-tapi sonsaengnim, aku baru saja sembuh"

" memang urusanku? Sana! Siapa suruh kau tidak fokus pada pelajaran saenim!"

" Habis membosankan"

" Mwo?!"

 **Sreettt**

Yunho membekap mulutnya, mati dia!

" Ti-tidak sonsaengnim! Aku akan segera ke lapangan. Annyeong!"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Ceklek**

 **Blam!**

" Yak! Jung Yunho!"

Yunho berlari sebelum gurunya itu mengejar dan menambahkan hukuman. Akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah lapangan sekolahnya yang luas.

" Hah... Ini semua karena Jaejoongie memasuki semua pikiranku. Astaga... Dia benar - benar mengalihkan pikiranku"

Saat sampai di lapangan, Yunho menoleh ke arah kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Dia melihat guru matematikanya menatap dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk mulai berlari, Yunho berdecak kesal namun tetap melakukan apa yang gurunya pinta.

Yunho mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolahnya, untung saja walaupun nilai pelajaran yang menggunakan otaknya hancur tapi pelajaran yang menyangkut fisik dia selalu menjadi nomor satu di sekolah menengah pertamanya.

" Hah... Hah..."

Nafas Yunho mulai tidak teratur saat memasuki putaran ketiga, jelas saja dia sedikit lelah karena dia baru sembuh dari sakit. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Yunho untuk berhenti. Dia terus berlari sampai dia melihat segerombolan siswa turun ke lapangan olah raga.

Sepertinya ini sudah jam pelajaran olah raga untuk kelas tertentu. Yunho melihat beberapa siswi bercanda dan mengobrol sembari berjalan ke lapangan, dibelakang mereka beberapa siswa juga sedang mengobrol.

Yunho menebak jika mereka adalah kakak kelasnya mengingat warna celana training mereka berbeda dengan miliknya. Dan mata Yunho terpaku saat melihat seorang namja cantik tengah mendengarkan namja tinggi disebelahnya yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Itu suara jantung Yunho yang berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat namja cantik itu. Yunho juga bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas saat melihatnya.

" Omo! Kenapa wajahku jadi panas begini!"

Yunho memekik sembari tangannya menepuk - nepuk kedua pipinya yang terasa sangat panas. Dia tetap berlari sampai tidak mendengar gurunya sudah berteriak - teriak memanggil namanya karena sudah berlari melewati lima putaran.

" Yak! Jung Yunho!"

Oke,

Yunho mendengar suara itu, dia menoleh ke atas dan mendapati gurunya bertolak pinggang di pinggir jendela dan beberapa temannya melihat ke arahnya. Bukan, bukan anya teman - teman kelasnya tapi siswa - siswi kelas lain jai melihat ke arah jendela karena teriakan gurunya itu.

" Ne?"

Yunho berlari tanpa melihat ke depan karena dia tengah melihat ke arah gurunya. Menatap bingung karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa sang guru meneriakinya tadi.

" Cepat naik!"

" Eoh? N-"

 **Braaakkkkkkk!**

 **Degh**

" Hahahahahaa!"

Suara tawa itu menggema di kelas yang melihat kejadian di pinggir lapangan itu. Yunho tersandung dan wajahnya mencium tanah terlebih dahulu dan itu membuat guru Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya.

" Cepat tolong anak itu dan bawa ke UKS"

" Ne!"

Junsu adalah orang yang berlari keluar kelas setelah menertawakan Yunho sekencang - kencangnya saat jatuh. Tapi dia merasa kasihan karena Yunho pasti merasa malu jadi dia berlari untuk menolong Yunho.

Saat junsu sampai di lapangan, dia melihat Yunho sudah duduk bersila namun tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Junsu menghampirinya dan berjongkok di samping Yunho.

" Aigo... Ayo bangun! Aku akan membawamu ke UKS"

" Junsu" Panggil Yunho dan namja itu menatap Junsu dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Wae? Sakit? Kau terluka?" Tanya Junsu sedikit panik

" Ottokeh..."

" Wae wae wae wae?"

" Apa mereka sudah mulai berolah raga?"

Junsu yang mengerti pertanyaan Yunho langsung melihat ke arah belakang Yunho. Mereka tengah memperhatikan Yunho dari tengah lapangan.

" Hmm... Belum. Ayo cepat!"

" Tidak bisa"

" Wae? Kakimu terkilir? Jangan menangis pabbo!"

" Bukan"

" Lalu?"

" Celanaku robek, aku malu jika harus berdiri dan berlari karena Jaejoong ada di sana" Yunho berbisik namun nada suaranya terdengar seperti merengek

 **Plakkk**

Junsu menepuk keningnya dengan kencang karena kelakuan absurd Yunho.

" Ayo bangun dan lari!"

" Nanti aku tidak cool dimata Jaejoong!"

" Astaga Jung! Celanamu robek dan kau masih memikirkan hal itu?!" Ucap Junsu tidak percaya

Dan!

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos.

 **Plakkk**

Kali ini Junsu memukul belakang kepala Yunho dan menariknya untuk berdiri namun Yunho menahan lengan Junsu agar dirinya tidak berdiri.

" Cepat berdiri atau kau akan dihukum Kang ssaem karena tidak cepat masuk kelas!" Ucap Junsu dengan sebal

" Tidak bisa Su!"

" Aish! Celanamu hanya robek Jung!"

" Tapi aku memakai boxer berwarna pink!" Yunho berbisik namun menekankan setiap kata - katanya

" Mwo?!"

" Motif Hello Kitty"

Junsu terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho, pink? Hello kitty? Hell! Jung Yunho!

" Bagus! Asal kau tahu Kim Jaejoong yang kau kagumi itu menyukai hello kitty! Cepat bangun!" Ucap Junsu

" Jinjja?" Mata Yunho berubah berbinar

" Iya! Cepat"

" Tapi..."

" Ish!"

Junsu yang sedang memakai almamater langsung membukanya dan dia berdiri di belakang Yunho. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam akhirnya Yunho bangkit dari jatuhnya dan Junsu menutup bagian belakang tubuh Yunho, Yunho beranjak untuk mengikat almamater Junsu pada pinggangnya dan mereka bersiap untuk pergi tapi...

" Yak! Yunho jangan bilang celanamu robek sampai kau lama sekali di bawah sana!"

Yunho tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Shindong sampai tidak sadar almamater Junsu terlepas dan semua orang terpaku pada Yunho.

" Omo!" Yunho terpekik kaget dan segera menunduk untuk mengambil almamater Junsu tapi hal itu malah membuat bagian belakang Yunho terlihat jelas apalagi... celana bagian yang robek terpampang

" Hahahahaha!"

" Apa itu? Pink? Dan Hello Kitty?"

" Kyyyaaaaa!"

" Jung Yunho pabbo! Kajjaaaaa!"

Junsu yang jengah dengan kebodohan Yunho langsung menarik namja itu dari pinggir lapangan diiringi suara tawa yang menggema dimana - mana apalagi dari ruang kelasnya dimana Shindong, Siwon dan ssaem-nya tertawa paling keras melihat kelakuan Yunho.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho malu! Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah seperti itu di depan Jaejoong! Mau taruh dimana mukanya, belum saja kenalan dengan namja super cantik itu dia malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong meliatnya seperti ini, apa akan tertawa terbahak atau bagaimana? Akhirnya Yunho melirik ke arah siswa yang akan olah raga itu dan mendapati Jaejoong seakan tidak peduli karena dia tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja tinggi yang sepertinya sangat dekat dengannya.

Tanpa mereka tahu ada dua orang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda, terutama salah satu dari mereka melihat Junsu menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang kini masih berusaha menutupi celananya yang robek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau bawa celana training kan?"

Junsu bertanya setelah mereka sampai di ruang UKS, Yunho duduk dipinggir salah satu ranjang yang ada disana sedangakn saem yang menjaga ruang UKS hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yuno

" Bawa, ada di loker kelas"

" Ya sudah aku akan ambilkan, password-nya apa?"

" Tanggal lahirku lah"

" Berapa?"

" Tega sekali kau tidak tahu tanggal lahirku!"

" Tidak usah berlebihan, kita juga baru bertemu sejak awal sekolah dimulai"

" Hehehehehe"

" 0402"

" Arasseo, kau tunggulah disini"

" Ya"

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Junsu kembali dengan membawa sebuah celana training milik Yunho, saat masuk ke dalam ruang UKS dia melihat Yunho tengah menatap keluar jendela. Tentu saja Junsu tahu apa ehem... Siapa yang sedang ditatap oleh Yunho.

" Yah hello kitty, ini celanamu" Ucap Junsu

" Eh, kau sudah kembali?"

" Ya, cepat ganti dan kita segera kembali ke kelas"

" Iya"

Yunho turun dari atas ranjang yang dia duduki, dengan santainya dia membuka celana dan membuat Junsu terpekik.

" Ya! Kenapa kau membuka celanamu sembarangan!"

" Kita kan sama - sama namja" Ucap Yunho tanpa memperdulikan Junsu dia tetap sibuk membuka celananya

" Aku kan sejenis dengan Jaejoong"

" Kau bilang apa?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, tadi dia mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebutkan oleh Junsu

" Tidak, cepat pakai dan buang boxer hello kitty terkutuk itu. Lagipula kenapa juga kau harus memakai benda itu"

" Aku juga tidak mau, tapi kekasih adikku tadi pagi datang dan memberikanku boxer ini sebagai oleh - oleh dan jimat agar aku tidak sakit flu di musim panas" Jawab Yunho sembari memakai celana trainingnya

" Hah? Dia memberikanmu boxr pink padahal kau namja?"

" Ya, dia memang aneh. Seperti alien, adikku saja dapat boxer berwarna hijau terang dengan motif kuda"

" Sungguh aneh"

" Dia memang aneh. Nah, selesai!"

" Ayo ke kelas" Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu namun suara Yunho membuatnya berhenti " Apa lagi Jung?!"

" hmmm... Aku ingin bertanya" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah serius

" Hum?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya

" Apa..."

" Ya?"

" Apa benar Jaejoong menyukai hello kitty?"

" Astaga! Aku kira kau mau bertanya apa dengan tampang kelewat bodohmu itu!"

" Yak! Aku tidak bodoh!"

" Terserah!" Junsu membuka pintu ruang UKS " Ya, dia memang menyukai hello kitty"

" Kau tahu darimana?"

" Tidak penting! Cepat, kita harus ke kelas! Ssaem pasti mengomel"

" Huh, oke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah yang ditunggu - tunggu oleh semua siswa termasuk Yunho. Tapi sayangnya dia harus mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran ke klub sepak bola dan basket yang akan dia ikuti.

Akhirnya, dia meminta Junsu untuk menemaninya sekalian mentraktir Junsu es krim karena sudah membantunya tadi meskipun gagal karena sikapnya yang memalukan.

" Eoh?"

Mereka saat ini tengah mengantri untuk membeli es krim namun mata Yunho sipit membulat lucu saat melihat dua orang namja duduk berhadapan sembari memakan es krim yang disajikan di atas meja mereka.

" Junsu, Junsu! Itu Jaejoong bukan!" Pekik Yunho dan tangannya memukuli lengan Junsu berkali – kali dengan semangat

" Yak! Sakit pabbo!" Junsu melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho " Ya, itu mereka. Lalu?"

" Duduk dekat mereka ya!"

" Tidak, kita makan sembari jalan pulang saja"

" Tapi~~"

" Tidak ada tapi – tapian, aku harus mengantar eommaku berbelanja setelah ini"

" Dasar pelit" Yunho memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti

" Hentikan sikap menggelikanmu itu Jung Yunho!" Pekik Junsu, mereka malah menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini

" Tidak seru, menyebalkan, dasar gembul!"

" YAK! JUNG YUNHO!"

 **TWICTH**

Junsu mencubit lengan Yunho dengan kencang saat namja tinggi disampingnya itu mengatakan bahwa dia gembul. Junsu tidak terima itu, bagaimanapun dia itu semok bukan gembul, iya kan?

" Appo! Aish, lihat saja aku akan mengadukanmu pada eommaku!" Pekik Yunho tidak terima

" Heh anak eomma, tuh maju... Giliran kita memesan es krim!"

" Aku tidak jadi membelikanmu es krim"

" Ya sudah, aku akan pajang fotomu yang tadi mengenakan boxer pink motif hello kitty tadi"

" YA! Memang kau sempat memotretku?"

" Yeah, cepat sana! Aku mau es krim coklat"

" Dasar menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yunho membelikan dua scoop es krim coklat untuk Junsu sedangkan dia membeli tiga scoop es krim strawberry. Mereka berdua keluar membawa es krim cup mereka masing – masing. Disertai dengan tatapan tajam dari dua orang yang ada disana.

" Sejak kapan dia bisa bicara seperti itu pada orang lain?" Tanya salah satu mereka dengan nada datar

" Tidak tahu, aku juga tidak suka melihatnya"

" Kau cemburu"

" Tidak akan"

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Junsu akhirnya memakan es krim mereka sembari berjalan ke arah halte bus terdekat dari sana. Yunho terus saja membicarakan bagaimana Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu sempurna dimatanya sedangkan Junsu terlihat mual dengan pembicaraan Yunho.

" Hentikan, dia tidak sesempurna itu" Ucap Junsu jengah

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di halte sembari memakan es krim mereka masing – masing.

" Tahu darimana? Memang kau kenal mereka? Kau kan anak baru"

" Yeah... Lihat saja sikap cueknya di sekolah. Aku yakin tidak ada yang suka berteman dengannya"

" YAK!"

 **PLAKK**

Yunho memukul lengan Junsu hingga namja itu meringis dan menatap tajam Yunho.

" Jangan menghina Jaejoongie-ku" Ucap Yunho

" Heol, kau baru melihatnya hari ini dan memanggilnya dengan Jaejoongie-ku? Menjijikkan sekali kau Jung" Ucap Junsu datar

" Biar saja! Dia akan jadi milikku"

" Perbaiki dulu otak bodohmu agar dia mau denganmu"

" Tidak usah menghina otakku!"

" Kenyataannya Jung, lihat tuh. Busmu sudah datang"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dimana dia melihat sebuah bus menuju rumahnya mendekat ke arah halte yang mereka singgahi.

" Kau?"

" Busnya belum datang, sana duluan"

" Kau tidak akan kesepian ditinggal olehku?"

" Amit – amit! Sana pergi"

" Arasseo"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat cup es krim yang sudah kosong itu, saat pintu bus terbuka Yunho masuk kedalamnya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Junsu. Junsu membalas seadaanya dan kembali memakan es krim coklatnya yang belum habis.

" Lucu juga dia" Gumam Junsu

Setelah bus yang dinaiki Yunho menghilang dari pandangan, Junsu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Kau boleh mendekat sekarang" Ucapnya datar dan tidak lama sebuah mobil sedan nan mahal berwarna hitam datang menghampirinya

" Tuan" Seorang namja berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Junsu

" Langsung pulang saja, aku lelah"

" Baik"

" Tapi, tolong berhenti di kedai tteokbokki kemarin, aku suka makanan itu"

" Baik tuan"

Dan setelahnya Junsu masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku pulang"

Yunho berucap saat membuka pintu dan dia melihat adiknya tengah memakai sandal, sepertinya akan keluar rumah.

" Eoh? Hyung sudah pulang" Sapanya

" Ne, eomma eodie?" Tanya Yunho

" Membantu appa di kedai, pacarku juga disana"

" Aigoo... Jangan mengingatkan aku pada kekasihmu itu"

" Kenapa? Dia kan menggemaskan"

" Menggemaskan kepalamu!"

" Memang dia kenapa?"

" Gara – gara boxer pink hello kitty pemberian pacarmu itu hyung jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh murid tahu!"

" Salah hyung kenapa mau saja jadi bahan tertawaan"

" Yak! Kau ini!"

Yunho memukul pelan lengan sang adik.

" Bisa tidak sih dia hilangkan sifat abusd pacarmu itu?" Tanya Yunhp

" Eiii~~ Malah itu yang membuat aku menyukainya hyung. Gemas aku tuhh~"

" Lebay, sana pergi! Kau mau ke kedai bantu eomma kan?"

" Iya, hyung jangan lupa menyusul ya. Kata eomma sedang ramai"

" Iya, eomma menyiapkan makan siang?"

" Ada di dapur"

" Arasseo"

" Ya sudah, aku duluan hyung"

" Hum"

Namja berstatus adik Yunho itu kemudian meninggalkan Yunho karena harus membantu kedua orangtuanya di kedai. Yunho yang selesai melepaskan sepatunya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 **CEKLEK**

Lampu masih mati dan Yunho segera menyalakan lampu itu namun matanya membulat kaget saat lampu menerangi kamarnya dan dia membulatkan matanya.

" YAK! JUNG HOSEOK! KAU APAKAN KAMARKU!"

Sementara itu dilantai satu rumah Yunho sekaligus kedai milik keluarga Jung, seorang namja tiba – tiba saja merinding.

" Hyung, kok perasaanku tidak enak ya?"

" Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin, tuh... ada yang beli. Sana layani"

" Oke"

Namja terbilang manis dan terlihat polos itu menghampiri seorang pembeli yang menggunakan setelan resmi. Namja itu sudah beberapa kali membeli di kedai ini.

" Whooaaa ahjusshi kembali lagi, tteokbokki seperti kemarin?"

" Ya"

" Oke, dua tteokbokki spesial yang pedas untuk ahjusshi tampan. Tunggu ya ahjusshi"

" Ya"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeoong~~

Pendek kan?

Sependek apa coba? Hohohohohoho~ #plakkk

Karena Cho menemenin kk Cho lembur di kantor jadi Cho bisa selesai in ff ini hahahahaah #smirk

Semoga kalian suka ya?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Mitaichi (ada kok, 4 season nya hohohoh~), shanzec (iyoo~), eL Ree (sipoo~), HNYUNHO (hahahahha iya emang gt dy mah), zahra32 (sipoo~), sexymoan (jaemma kan emang kadang" pinter, kadang" polos, kadang" modus #eh... sip, maacih udah baca), ismimimi05 (coba tebak lagi~), LittleOoh (sipoo), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (hmmm... Mungkin?), guest (yoiii~),**

 **.**

 **Yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

Ok, jadi apa ff ini layak lanjut?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah salah satu asisten rumah tangganya membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia berjalan santai sembari menenteng plastik hitam di tangan kanannya. Bersiul pelan dan berjalan untuk menaiki tangga sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" Bagus sekali kau bersenang – senang diluar"

" Aku rasa bukan urusanmu?"

" Harusnya appa memasukkanmu ke dalam pelajaran tambahan agar kau tidak bermain dengan sembarang orang, Kim Junsu"

" Sudah berapa kali aku katakan tidak usah mencampuri hidup santaiku, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin?"

Setelahnya Junsu menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at, 24 November 2017**


	3. The Kim's and Shim's

**Summer**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS dll

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Angst, School of Life

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah salah satu asisten rumah tangganya membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia berjalan santai sembari menenteng plastik hitam di tangan kanannya. Bersiul pelan dan berjalan untuk menaiki tangga sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" Bagus sekali kau bersenang – senang diluar"

" Aku rasa bukan urusanmu?"

" Harusnya appa memasukkanmu ke dalam pelajaran tambahan agar kau tidak bermain dengan sembarang orang, Kim Junsu"

" Sudah berapa kali aku katakan tidak usah mencampuri hidup santaiku, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin?"

Setelahnya Junsu menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 2 : The Kim's, dan Shim's ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja turun dari bus dan membuka kemasan roti isi kacang merah kesukaannya saat melihat Junsu berjalan dari sebuah tikungan.

" Junssuuuuu~~" Panggilnya sedikit melambai

Junsu bergedik melihat seme berkelakuan uke di depannya, ingin pura – pura tidak mengenal tapi namja itu sudah merangkul pundaknya.

" Lepas! Kau berat tahu!"

" Ck, cuma tanganku saja! Kau lemah sekali sih!"

Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya, mereka berjalan menuju sekolah berdua. Yah... Jarak halte bus ke sekolah mereka memang agak jauh, delapan sampai sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari halte bus.

" Rumahmu dimana sih? Kok aku belum tahu ya?" Tanya Yunho

" Tidak ada untungnya aku menyebutkan alamat rumahku padamu" Jawab Junsu dengan sinis

" Kenapa menutupinya? Kalau kau tinggal bersama Jaejoongie baby kesayanganku tidak apa – apa kau menutupinya"

" Aku memang tinggal bersamanya" Gumam Junsu

" Mwo?"

Yunho menghentikan jalannya, Junsu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap malas pada Yunho. Yunho kemudian berjalan kembali dan memukul belakang kepala Junsu.

" Kalau mengkhayal jangan ketinggan, sakit nanti pas jatuh" Ucap Yunho

" Sakit bodoh! Jangan pukul kepalaku, aku tidak mau jadi bodoh sepertimu!"

" Yak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu tahu!"

Yunho mengapit bungkus rotinya dibibir dan memiting leher Junsu, membiarkan mereka menjadi tontonan. Sementara keduanya malah tertawa bahagia sampai Shindong datang dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

 **Ckiittttt...**

Candaan mereka berhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil mahal berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya, seorang supir keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang dan keluarlah pujaan hati Yunho berserta sabahat sang pujaan hati, Changmin.

Jaejoong yang baru turun dari mobil melirik sekilas ke samping dan kemudian berjalan tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam sekolah di temani Changmin. Yunho mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sampai dia tersadar sesuatu.

" Kau lihat barusan? Dia melirik kemari! Dia pasti melirikku! Dia mengenaliku atau malah dia mulai menyadari keberadaanku? Eoh! Bisa jadi dia malah sudah menyukaiku!" Pekik Yunho heboh

Junsu dan Shindong saling melirik kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **PLETAK**

 **PLETAK**

" Awhhh!"

Usai memukul belakang kepala Yunho secara bergantian, Junsu dan Shindong meninggalkan Yunho yang kini memegangi kepalanya karena kesakitan.

" YAK! Kenapa kalian memukulku dan meninggalkanku! Sahabat macam apa kalian!" Pekik Yunho kemudian menyusul kedua orang yang tadi memukul kepalanya dengan kencang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tahu dia salah, dia tidak benar, tapi otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya hari ini. Bayangan wajah manis Jaejoong terus saja terpampang dalam otaknya. Dan itu membuat dirinya membersihkan toilet karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari guru killer-nya.

" Huppffttt... Lapaaarr~ Dasar guru menyebalkan, aku kan hanya tidak bisa menjawab soalnya! PR juga aku kerjakan walaupun jawabannya semua nama Jaejoong sih... Hehehehe... Siapa suruh Jaejoongie-ku selalu ada di dalam pikiranku"

Mungkin Yunho sudah sedikit gila berbicara sendiri sembari mengepel lantai, biarkan saja. Sepuluh menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, Yunho menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia merapikan alat _'tempurnya'_ dan beranjak keluar dari dalam toilet.

 **SRETT**

 **BRUGH**

" Omo! Maaf. Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Saat keluar dari toilet dia malah menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu jatuh terduduk. Tentu saja Yunho langsung merasa bersalah dan berjongkok di depannya.

" Omo!"

Kali ini dia kembali kaget karena orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tajam, orang itu adalah Jaejoong. Iya Jaejoong yang itu! Yang terus ada di dalam pikirannya!

" Kau tidak apa – apa? Ada yang sakit? Perlu ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Yunho dengan heboh

" Ck..."

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang menyentuh bahu dan berdecak sekali lagi, dia kemudian meninggalkan Yunho dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Yunho buru – buru berdiri dan menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari dalam toilet karena merasa bersalah. Apa lagi dia membuat bidadaranya terjatuh seperti tadi.

 **CEKLEK**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, pintu toilet itu terbuka dan Yunho langsung berdiri di depan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong menatap bingung pada kelakuan namja yang ada di depannya itu.

" Minggir" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

" Yakin tidak apa – apa?"

" Shhh... Minggir aku bilang!"

" Omo! Suara teriakanmu saja merdu"

 **PLAKK**

" Yunho!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam karena tamparan Jaejoong pada pipinya sedangkan seseorang memanggilnya adalah Junsu yang kaget karena temannya ditampar oleh Jaejoong.

" Gwanchana?" Tanya Junsu dengan khawatir

" Eoh?"

Yunho mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menatap Junsu serta Shindong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho mengangguk dan menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Jaejoong, dia tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju Jaejoong yang sudah jalan menjauh darinya.

" Yak! Jaejoongie terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku bahwa kau itu benar nyata indahnya! Ingat namaku eoh! Jung Yunho! Calon kekasihmu!"

Dan tentu saja pekikan itu membuat Yunho menjadi sorotan utama disana, banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang mendengarnya kan! Apa Yunho tidak malu? Junsu langsung mendengus kesal begitu juga dengan Shindong, lalu...

 **PLAKK**

 **PLAAKK**

" Awh! Ya! Kenapa memukulku!" Pekik Yunho tidak terima

" Menyadarkanmu agar tidak bermimpi terus!" Balas Junsu dan Shindong mengangguk dengan semangat

" Lapar, lebih baik kita ke kantin saja Junsu daripada berada di samping orang gila ini" Timpal Shindong

" Aku setuju, ayo"

Dan Junsu juga Shindong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho sampai Yunho sadar kemudian berlari menyusul kedua temannya itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di pojok kantin dan Shindong yang sibuk dengan beberapa temannya menanyakan apakan Shindong akan ikut klub menari seperti saat Junior High School atau tidak.

Yunho dan Junsu tentu kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa namja gempal di hadapan mereka ini adalah penari yang handal.

" Eunhyuk ah, nanti aku kabari lagi ya"

" Aku harap kau bisa masuk klub tari seperti dulu dan kita akan membakar panggung dengan tarian kita seperti dulu!"

" Hahahahahaha! Iya"

" Ya sudah, sampai nanti ya"

" Oke"

Setelah teman Shindong pergi, Yunho menunjukkan wajah bingungnya pada Shindong begitu juga Junsu. Shindong hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua teman barunya itu.

" Tidak usah heran, nanti akan aku buktikan bagaimana tarianku pada kalian. Lalu kalian akan masuk klub apa? Kita diwajibkan ikut klub kan?"

" Belum tahu" Ucap Junsu

" Aku ingin masuk klub Matematika dan Sains. Bukannya Jaejoong ada di klub itu?" Ucap Yunho ngawur, mungkin otaknya keluar saat ditampar oleh Jaejoong sehingga tidak bisa berpikir lagi

" Huuppffttt..." Shindong menahan tawanya

" Jangan kotori klub itu dengan kebodohanmu"

Sakartis sekali ucapan Junsu tapi memang benar sih, Yunho kadang harus di sadarkan tentang bagaimana kemampuan otaknya bekerja.

" Yak! Memang kenapa? Aku bisa kok mendaftar di klub itu" Ucap Yunho penuh keyakinan

" Kau tahu ada tes agar kau bisa masuk ke dalam klub itu? Ckckck... Sadar diri Jung! Kenapa juga kau bisa masuk ke sekolah elit ini dengan otakmu yang pas – pas an sih?" Tanya Shindong

" Huh? Aku juga bingung. Tadinya aku juga tidak mau masuk sini karena teman – temanku tidak ada yang ingin sekolah disini tapi kepala sekolahku tanpa bertanya apapun padaku, dia memasukkan dataku kemari"

"" Kepala sekolahmu? Kau berteman baik dengan kepala sekolahmu?" Tanya Junsu

" Yah... Aku bahkan beberapa kali menemaninya mabuk" Jawab Yunho

" Whoaa"

" Dia memintaku agar tetap pada impianku" Lanjut Yunho

" Impian?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya

" Ya, selama ini aku hanya berprestasi dibidang olah raga terlebih sepak bola. Bodoh – bodoh begini aku kapten klub sepak bola di Elemntary School dan Junior High School tahu!"

Tentu saja Shindong dan Junsu memandang Yunho dengan cengo, Yunho itu yang kemarin dihukum lari dan jatuh di lapangan bukan? Yang larinya lambat bukan main? Jadi ketua klub sepak bola selama sembilan tahun?

" Iya, aku tidak bisa membuktikan apapun pada kalian saat ini. Tapi nanti, jika sudah ada pertandingan sepak bola, aku akan membuktikan pada kalian bagaimana aku bertanding!" Ucap Yunho penuh semangat

" Ya ya ya ya ya~ Mengkhayal saja" Gumam Junsu

" Ck! Kenapa masih tidak percaya juga?"

" Melihat kemampuan larimu saat dihukum membuatku ragu jika kau ketua klub sepak bola, apa lagi kau sempat akan menangis saat itu bukan?"

Godaan Shindong membuat wajah Yunho memerah, tentu saja dia sempat akan menangis! Hal itu karena saat jatuh Jaejoong ada di sana!

" Kalian menyebalkan!"

" Kau Jung Yunho bukan?"

Ketiga namja itu menoleh dan melihat seorang namja terlihat cantik menghampiri mereka, ah bukan... Yunho maksudnya.

" Ya, aku Jung Yunho" Ucap Yunho dan membungkuk sopan

" Aku Minki, manager klub sepak bola. Kepala sekolah bilang kau akan masuk ke klub dan tesmu sebagai ketua sepak bola kami akan dilaksanakan sepulang sekolah" Ucap namja itu

" Benarkah?" Wajah Yunho berbinar

" Jangan senang dulu, karena ada beberapa kandidat lain yang pasti mereka semua sunbae-mu"

" Ah... Begitu" Yunho melorotkan bahunya yang tadi sempat naik

" Tapi kami akui kau benar – benar ketua yang hebat karena membawa klubmu menang berturut – turut di daerahmu"

" Ah, terima kasih sunbae"

" Ya, sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti"

" Ne"

Yunho tersenyum senang dan setelah namja bernama Minki itu pergi Yunho menatap kedua temannya yang membatu. Yunho tertawa karena tahu apa yang terjadi. Rasakan! Siapa suruh tidak percaya pada ucapannya!

" Jadi kau benar – benar ketua klub sepak bola?" Tanya Shindong

" Iya Shindong ah! Aku bahkan pernah mengalahkan klub sekolahmu tahun lalu. Kau bisa bertanya pada klub sepak bola sekolahmu dulu"

" Aku benar – benar tidak percaya" Gumam Shindong

Yunho kemudian beralih menatap Junsu yang kini sedang meminum es tehnya.

" Masih tidak percaya?" Goda Yunho

" Tidak tahu" Jawab Junsu jutek

" Aigo~ Lalu kau akan masuk klub apa?" Tanya Yunho

" Tidak tahu"

" Yak! Aku bicara serius tahu!" Yunho memukul lengan Junsu

" Yak! Sakit! Aku juga serius tahu! Aku tidak pernah ikut klub apapun"

" Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Shindong

" Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun"

" Huh? Masa?"

" Ya"

" Kau harus menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik Junsu yah" Ucap Yunho

" Kenapa?"

" Tentu saja agar kau punya mimpi dan mengejar mimpimu itu"

" Tidak penting"

" Itu penting untuk masa depanmu"

" Masa depan? Cih" Gerutu Junsu yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh Yunho dan Shindong

" Kau bilang apa Su?"

" Tidak"

" Jika kau tidak punya mimpi biar kami bantu kau menemukan mimpimu!"

Yunho merangkul Junsu dengan erat dan membuat Junsu terjepit dan berteriak kesakitan sementara Yunho tertawa senang mendengar penderitaan Junsu.

" YAK! Akhh! Jung Yunho pabbo! Lepassshhh! Yak! Shindong! Kenapa kau malah ikutan! Hahahahaha akkhh!"

Dari jauh terlihat dua orang namja duduk memperhatikan Junsu, salah seorang namja itu mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Dia tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu.

" Kenapa sih mereka berisik sekali"

" Biarkan saja. Kau tidak suka dia tertawa lepas seperti itu?"

" Aku bahkan tidak pernah suka dia memandang orang lain"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, sebagai pembuktian Yunho mengajak Shindong dan Junsu ikut di tempatnya melakukan tes. Junsu dan Shindong duduk di pinggir lapangan, mereka memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho dengan riang menyapa salah satu pelatih dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Satu poin plus untuk Yunho, walaupun anaknya berantakan dia tahu sopan santun sehingga baik Shindong ataupun Junsu tidak terlalu merasa malu dengan sikap Yunho.

" Menurutmu apa dia bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Shindong

" Mana kutahu, aku kan baru bertemu dengannya di sekolah ini"

" Mau bertaruh?"

" Tapi kita berdua sama – sama meragukannya"

" Hah... Benar juga"

" Taruhan saja, jika dia memang bisa lolos dan menjadi ketua klub maka dia harus mentraktir kita berdua"

" Hahahahahaha... Boleh juga"

Pada akhirnya Junsu dan Shindong melongo tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Yunho di tengah lapangan. Namja clumsy itu berubah menjadi namja berkharisma yang mengagumkan. Sedikit menyesal Junsu dan Shindong menghina Yunho tadi.

 **PROK PROK PROK**

Suara tepuk tangan itu datang dari pinggir lapangan, pelatih sepak bola itu menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk namja yang bermandikan keringat. Junsu tersenyum, dia tahu Yunho pasti melewatinya dengan baik.

" Bagaimana? Aku keren, kan?" Tanya Yunho setelah tesnya selesai, dia menghampiri Junsu dan namja itu memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk yang dingin

" Minum"

" Waahh... Kapan kau membelinya? Terima kasih"

" Hum" Junsu mengangguk dengan malas

" Kau keren, bagaimana bisa namja _clumsy_ sepertimu berubah seperti tadi?"

" Itu karena sudah bakatku hahahahaha.. Impianku adalah menjadi pesepak bola internasional nantinya!" Pekik Yunho dengan senang kemudian mengayunkan tangannya ke atas

" Ayo pulang" Ucap Junsu tanpa memperdulikan pose kepahlawanan Yunho, namja itu kemudian berjalan menjauh diikuti Shindong dan Yunho

" Tadi kau lihat bagaimana para sunbae menatapmu seperti mereka ingin memutilasimu setelah pelatih memelukmu?" Tanya Shindong

" Huh masa? Kau salah lihat kali, mereka baik kok" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar

Satu lagi, Yunho adalah namja dengan pemikiran _'Seribu alasan positif',_ sulit bagi Junsu dan Shindong membicarakan hal negatif dengan Yunho.

" Kami lapar, kau harus mentraktir kami" Ucap Junsu

" Kenapa harus aku?"

" Tidak mau tahu! Cepat"

" Ishh..."

Yunho mengingat – ingat sisa uang jajannya bulannya, dia sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sepatu bola yang baru. Mana bisa mentraktir dua temannya ini. Terlebih Shindong makannya sangat banyak, bisa – bisa dia gagal membeli sepatu baru.

" Cepat ish!"

" Hmmm... Ah!" Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah ide " Ayo~ Naik bus dulu tapinya"

" Jauh?"

" Tidak kok, lima belas menit saja. Oke?" Tanya Yunho dengan mata berbinar

" Kau mencurigakan"

" Yak! Aku itu tulus mentraktir kalian! Tidak bisakah kalian berpikir positif sedikit padaku? Oh! OMO! Jaejoongie-ku! Sedang apa bersama makhluk tinggi itu di depan gerbang? Menunggu jemputankah?"

Yunho mulai lagi gilanya saat melihat pujaan hatinya, bidadaranya, Kim Jaejoong. Tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya Yunho berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri bersama namja tinggi bernama Changmin yang selalu bersamanya.

" JAEJOOOONGGIIIEEEE~~ BABBBBBYYYYY~~~ CUTIE PIE-KUUUU"

(Beehh... Malu beh, Cho malu punya mertu kayak babeh!)

 **SRETTT**

Baru saja akan mendekat Changmin sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi Yunho. Berdiri di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menatap malas kedatangannya.

" Minggir aku ingin bertemu calon kekasihku" Ucap Yunho

" Dia tidak mau" Ucap Changmin dengan nada datar

" Mwo? Jaejoongie, kenapa kau kejam sekali pada calon kekasihmu?"

" Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

" Kenapa dengan wajahku? Memangnya selalu terbayang dipikiranmu ya? Waahhhh..."

" Aku mual mendengarnya"

" Uh? Muak? Tapi kita belum berbuat apapun _baby._.. Yah... Tadi sih kau memang menyentuh pipiku. Bagaimana? Haluskan?"

" Changmin ah, kapan Lee ahjusshi sampai?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sebentar lagi hyung"

" Kau belum dijemput? Mau pulang bersamaku dan kedua temanku saja dengan bus?"

" Bus? Ck..." Changmin berdecak mendengar ajakan Yunho

" Kenapa kau seperti itu? Belum pernah naik bus ya?"

" Yeah... Kaummu itu berbeda dengan kami" Jawab Changmin datar

" Yun... Sudah, kemari"

Yunho menoleh, menatap bingung pada Junsu yang kini memandang Changmin dengan datar. Auranya berbeda.

" Kaum seperti kita tidak bisa bersama mereka. Kemari dan kita naik bus saja, tuh... Sudah datang" Tunjuk Junsu dengan lirikan matanya

Yunho menoleh, dia memang melihat sebuah bus perlahan datang dan berhenti di halte bus. Dengan cepat Yunho menolehkan kembali kepalanya, menatap Jaejoong yang ada di belakang tubuh Changmin.

" Jaejoongie-ku sayang, aku pulang dulu ya... Kau hati – hati ya Chuu~~~" ucap Yunho dengan genit kemudian menatap sebal pada Changmin yang menghalanginya melihat Jaejoong

Junsu menghela nafasnya, dia menarik lengan Yunho dan menyeretnya dari hadapan Changmin dan Jaejoong bersama Shindong. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan sinis begitu juga dengan Changmin.

" Kaum seperti apa yang dia maksud? Cih"

" Sudahlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengajak Junsu dan Shindong berjalan santai setelah turun dari bus, mereka berbincang tapi karena Junsu sedikit pendiam sulit juga mengajak namja itu berbicara. Sampai dia tersadar jalan yang dilewati olehnya. Oh tidak...

" Nah! Sampai! Ini adalah rumah makan paliiinggggg enak disini!"

Yunho merentangan tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah rumah makan yang tidak terlalu besar di belakangnya, Shindong memincingkan matanya.

" Kau pasti meragukan pilihanku lagi kan? Kalau enak, kau harus membayar makananmu sendiri, aku tidak akan traktir" Ucap Yunho pada Shindong

" Arasseo!"

" Nah, ayo masuk!"

Yunho melangkah terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah makan itu, saat membuka pintu Shindong menatap takjub rumah makan itu, rapi dan nyaman. Juga agak ramai.

" Duduklah ditempat yang kalian inginkan" Ucap Yunho

Karena rumah makan itu tidak menggunakan kursi, akhirnya mereka memilih duduk di pojok dekat epndingin ruangan agar tidak kepanasan. Mereka duduk bersila sembari memperhatikan Yunho.

" Kau baru pulang? Bagaimana tesnya?"

" Eomma~~ Aku merindukanmu padahal tadi pagi aku bertemu denganmu" Yunho mendekati seorang namja cantik kemudian memeluknya dengan erat

" EOMMA?!"

Shindong dan Junsu membulatkan matanya, namja cantik itu eomma dari Yunho? Muda sekali?! Dan ini berarti rumah makan ini adalah milik keluarga Yunho?

 _' Jika benar ini rumah makan Yunho, untung saja aku selalu menyuruh Jang hyung untuk keluar membeli tteobokki-nya'_ Batin Junsu

 **PLETAK**

Momen indah ibu dan anak itu terganggu saat seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya, Yunho meringis dan memegangi belakang kepalanya.

" Lepaskan istriku" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin

" Istri appa ini yah eommaku, masa tidak boleh memeluk eomma sendiri"

" Appa hanya tidak mau kau di cap _incest_! Kibummie ini hanya milik appa"

" Ck... Aku juga tahu"

" Aigoo~ Kalian ini selalu saja bertengar. Sudah... Kau membawa temanmu hmm?" Tanya Mrs. Jung melirik ke belakang Yunho

" Ah benar! Kemari ikut aku, appa, eomma!"

Yunho menggandeng kedua orangtuanya dan membawa mereka berdua bertemu dengan Junsu dan Shindong. Keduanya langsung berdiri menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

" Ini Junsu dan Shindong, teman sekelasku. Yak! Ini eomma dan appaku"

" Ck, mengenalkan orangtuamu kenapa tidak sopan sih Jung!" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Apa kan juga bermarga Jung!" Balas Yunho

" Aish! Berhenti kalian!" Pekik Mrs. Jung

" Hehehehehe"

" Annyeonghasseo, saya Kim Junsu teman sekelas Yunho. Dan saya lebih waras dari kedua orang ini" Sapa Junsu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" YAK!"

" Ck, cepat perkenalkan dirimu"

" Aish, namaku Shin Dong Hee, biasanya mereka memanggilku dengan Shindong"

" Annyeonghasseo adeul... Aku eomma dari Yunho dan dia adalah appa Yunho" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian menunjuk Mr. Jung " Terima kasih sudah berteman dengan anak kami, aku sebenarnya khawatir karena hanya Yunho yang masuk ke Toho School tapi untungnya dia bertemu dengan kalian"

" Eomma... Aku itu berkharisma, siapa saja mau berteman denganku dan untungnya aku mau mengangkat mereka menjadi temanku hehehehe"

 **PLAK**

Mr. Jung memukul kepala Yunho lagi dan Junsu serta Shindong terbahak, mereka senang Mr. Jung mewakilkan perasaan mereka.

" Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri, lalu bagaimana tesmu eoh?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Hmmm.. Baik, tadi kepala sekolah dan pelatihnya menyalamiku tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini" Jawab Yunho

" Tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Yah kau harus terus mengejar mimpimu lah! Jangan setengah – setengah mengerjakan apa yang kau inginkan, kau keluarga Jung bukan? Kau tahu peraturan itu dengan baik"

" Appaa~~~" Yunho memeluk sang appa dengan gembira membiarkan dirinya menjadi tontonan kedua temannya dan eommanya yang kini tertawa senang

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari satu orang disana menatap Yunho dengan sendu, bukan Yunho tapi momen ayah dan anak itu membuat dirinya terpaku. Dia... Tidak akan pernah bisa seperti itu dengan appanya apa lagi eommanya.

" Nah, kalian akan ahjumma buatkan makan malam spesial. Sudah waktunya makan malam sebentar lagi bukan?"

Ucapan Mrs. Jung membuat Junsu kembali ke alam sadarnya, dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul enam sore.

" Kalian bisakan makan malam disini?" Tanya Mrs, Jung kemudian menampilkan puppy eyes

" Orangtuaku sedang di luar kota, tidak masalah" Jawab Shindong kemudian melirik Junsu

" Aku juga tidak masalah" Ucap Junsu

" Naaahhh~~~ Kalian tunggu disini ne, kami akan buatkan makan malam spesial untuk kalian. Yunho yah... Ganti pakaianmu dan bantu eomma"

" Ne, dimana Hoseok?" Tanya Yunho

" Sedang mengantar Taetae beli pakaian"

" Memang kenapa dengan pakaiannya?"

" Hoseok tidak suka Taetae menggunting pakaiannya dibagian bahu, Taetae marah dan tidak mau mengganti pakaiannya dengan milik Hoseok, akhirnya mereka pergi membeli pakaian yang baru"

" Menggunting pakaiannya dibahu?"

" Iya"

" Kelakuan orang kaya aneh sekali sih? Aku ganti pakaian dulu ya? Kalian tunggu sebentar" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

Setelah Yunho pergi, Shindong dan Junsu melihat dekorasi rumah makan ini. Beberapa hiasan dan foto menghiasi dinding rumah makan. Ada banyak foto Yunho memegang piala bersama teman – teman berseragam sepak bola. Dari kecil sampai besar dan mereka bisa melihat disetiap foto itu Yunho adalah kaptennya.

Ada juga sebuah lemari kaca dipojok ruangan berisikan piala dan piagam penghargaan atas nama Yunho dan Hoseok. Penghargaan olah raga jatuh pada Yunho dan sains jatuh pada seseorang bernama Jung Hoseok.

" Hey... Namja itu cantik sekali. Mirip Jaejoong tapi versi ceria"

Ucapan Shindong membuat Junsu menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari gambar yang ditunjuk oleh namja gempal itu.

 **DEGH**

" _Hoseok tidak suka Taetae menggunting pakaiannya di bahu, Taetae marah dan tidak mau mengganti pakaiannya dengan milik Hoseok, akhirnya mereka pergi membeli pakaian yang baru"_

 **GLUPP**

 _'Kenapa dunia bisa begitu sempit? Kenapa dia ada di sini?'_

Tidak lama Yunho kembali ke rumah makan dan membantu eommanya membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan. Beberapa orang menyapa Yunho dan namja itu menjawabnya dengan ceria, Yunho juga memberikan perhatian pada beberapa pelanggan tetap.

Juga mengajak namja paruh baya mengobrol dan bercanda, kemudian berpindah pada pelanggan yeoja yang membawa anaknya untuk makan disana dan bertanya ini – itu seakan dia sudah mengenal orang itu sejak lama.

" Jangan heran dengan sikapnya itu, dia memang begitu"

Itu adalah suara Mrs. Jung yang datang dengan membawa semangkuk besar tteokbokki, dia meletakan di tengah meja dan tersenyum hangat.

" Ini camilan untuk kalian, makanlah" Ucapnya dengan lembut

" Terima kasih ahjumma"

" Ne"

" Yun, antar makanan dulu ke blok sebelah"

" Geun Suk hyung ya?"

" Iya"

" Ish, manusia satu itu malas sekali sih keluar rumah"

" Sudah sana"

Yunho mengambil bungkusan plastik yang disodorkan appanya kemudian membawanya keluar dari rumah makan. Dia akan mengantarkan makanan itu ke pelanggan tetapnya.

" Aku ke toilet dulu"

" Ya"

Junsu yang ditinggal sendirian menatap tteokbokki yang selalu dia sukai. Dia mengambil satu dan tersenyum, rasanya selalu menyenangkan bisa memakan tteokboki dari rumah makan ini. Yah sudah, makan saja lagi sembari menunggu Shindong dan Yunho.

 **Triiingg~~**

" Eomma... Aku kembali"

Suara itu membuat Junsu perlahan menoleh, dia melihat seseorang dengan tubuh agak tinggi masuk ke dalam rumah makan diikuti seseorang. Junsu menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tapi kemudian dia mencoba berwajah datar.

" Hoseok ah! Bantu eomma sebentar"

" Ne, kau tunggu disini ya"

" Ikuutt~~"

" Yah... Kim Taehyung"

" Huh... Ya sudah"

Namja bernama Hoseok itu berlari kecil menuju dapur meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian, Taehyung yang ditinggal menyapa para pelanggan dengan gembira sampai matanya menatap namja yang duduk sendirian dipojok ruangan.

 **DEGH**

" Sttttt"

Junsu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, meminta agar namja itu tidak berteriak memanggilnya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya kemudian Junsu hanya tersenyum.

" Waaa~ Kau sudah memakan tteokbokki-nya?"

" Sedikit, kau juga makanlah" Ucap Junsu pada Shindong yang baru kembali dari toilet

Tidak lama Yunho datang dan langsung menyapa Hoseok dan Taehyung kemudian bergabung dengan kedua temannya. Mengobrol sebentar dan lima menit kemudian kedua orangtua Yunho membawa makan malam untuk mereka. Dak Galbi. Menggugah selera bahkan Junsu hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

" Nah... Mari makan bersama" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Terima kasih atas makanannya" Ucap Junsu dan Shindong bergantian

" Selamat makan!"

Makan malam hari ini sungguh ramai walaupun kedua orangtua Yunho tetap harus berjualan. Yunho senang kedua temannya. Paling tidak dia sudah berpromosi rumah makan eommanya ini.

" Bagaimana dengan bidadara kesayanganmu itu?" Tanya Mr. Jung disela makan malamnya yang hampir selesai

" Uh... Menggemaskan!Aku sudah bilangkan, dia secantik Taehyungie tapi versi dinginnya" Jawab Yunho penuh semangat

" Eomma jadi ingin melihat seperti apa orang yang kau sukai" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Tapi dia selalu bersama _bodyguard_ -nya yang menyebalkan itu jadi aku sulit sekali mendekatinya. Tapi... Tadi aku ditampar olehnya"

" NE?"

" MWOO?"

" Hyung tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Taehyung

" Iya, dan berkat tamparannya itu aku jadi bisa semakin melihat keindahannya~~~" Ucap Yunho kemudian tertawa kencang

Ingin mengumpat, ada orangtua Yunho.

Memukulnya?

Bahkan kedua orangtua Yunho ikut tertawa melihat wajah bahagia anaknya padahal anaknya ditampar oleh orang lain.

Keluarga macam apa ini!

" Keluarganya juga aneh ternyata" Bisik Shindong pada Junsu dan Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" Kalian menginap saja bagaimana?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Tidak bisa, besok kami sekolah" Jawab Junsu dengan sopan

" Akhir minggu saja, biasanya Taetae juga menginap disini" Ucap Mr. Jung " Kami akan membuat pesta barbeque lhoo~" Lanjutnya

" Waaa... Aku mau!" Ucap Shindong dengan semangat

" Aku akan kabarkan nanti" Ucap Junsu

Satu jam kemudian acara makan malam itu berakhir, Shindong pamit pulang bersama Junsu. Yunho sebagai teman yang baik tentu mengantar mereka sampai halte bus.

" Keluargamu benar – benar menyenangkan!" Ucap Shindong

" Ya begitulah orangtuaku, mereka tidak kolot dan mendukung apa yang aku inginkan" Ucap Yunho dengan gembira

Berbeda dengan satu orang yang berjalan di belakang mereka, tatapannya sendu namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tajam saat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya.

" Usahakan kau datang akhir minggu ini, eomma kelihatannya sangat menyukaimu" Ucap Yunho pada Junsu

" Huh? Ya"

Junsu tersenyum tipis teringat bagaimana eomma Yunho memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, bahkan meminta Junsu memanggilnya dengan eomma sama seperti Taehyung memanggilnya. Tunggu... Bicara tentang Taehyung... Junsu berharap namja cantik itu tidak membuka mulut tentang jati dirinya.

" Itu busku, kau naik bus apa?" Tanya Shindong pada Junsu

" Habis busmu sepertinya busku datang" Jawab Junsu sembari memperhatikan papan bus

" Ya sudah aku duluan ya... Sampai jumpa besok kaliaann~"

" Jangan lupa mimpikan aku~~" Pekik Yunho saat Shindong sudah masuk ke dalam bus

" Huueekkk"

Junsu dan Yunho akhirnya duduk sembari menunggu bus yang akan Junsu naiki, hanya akal – akalan saja sebenarnya. Mengusir Yunho tapi namja itu tidak juga mau pergi.

" Hey... Kalau Jaejoong tidak menyukaimu bagaimana?" Tanya Junsu

" Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja dia akan menyukaiku"

" Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

" Haruss~~"

" Kalau... Ternyata dia dijodohkan dan memiliki tunangan, apa kau akan tetap mengejarnya?"

" Huh?"

" Semua itu bisa saja terjadi bukan?"

" Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama seperti eommaku dan Taetae"

" Jawab saja Jung"

" Serius?"

" Iya pabbo!"

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang yang berkelip di langit kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

" Salah ya jika aku menyukai seseorang yang lebih daripada diriku? Tidak bolehkah aku menyukainya dan berharap dia menyambut perasaanku karena aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya"

Junsu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho.

" Kalau begitu jangan menyerah, kejar dia. Dapatkan hatinya, jadilah seseorang yang bisa dia banggakan" Ucap Junsu

" Kau junsu bukan?" Yunho menatap Junsu dengan curiga

" Wae?"

" Seperti bukan Junsu"

 **PLETAK**

" Awwhhh!"

" Rasakan! Aku serius!"

" Iya iya iya! Tuh busmu datang, cepat naik dan jangan rindukan aku atau merasa kesepian karena kita akan bertemu lagi besok"

Junsu tersenyum miring kemudian berdiri, saat masuk ke dalam bus dia melihat Yunho melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat seperti bocah taman kanak – kanak. Ingin tertawa tapi ini di tempat publik, akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

" Seru juga kalau mereka aku satukan" Gumam Junsu

Namja itu berdiri dari kursi penumpang dan turun di halte berikutnya, dia sudah menelepon supir sekaligus orang kepercayaannya untuk menjemputnya di halte itu. Tidak menunggu lama, supirnya datang dan langsung membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Junsu.

" Langsung pulang?" Tanya sang supir

" Ya, aku lelah"

" Baik"

Dua puluh menit berada di dalam mobil akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Junsu turun dari mobil diikuti supirnya.

" Ah!"

Sebelum membuka pintu Junsu ingat sesuatu, dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik kemudian menyodorkannya pada sang supir.

" Untuk hyung" Ucap Junsu

" Tidak usah repot – repot tuan"

" Huss! Ini dibuat oleh rumah makan tempat hyung membeli tteokbokki. Hyung juga suka, kan? Ambilah. Ada sedikit dak galbi juga di dalamnya" Ucap Junsu

" Terima kasih"

" Ya"

Junsu menghela nafasnya, dia mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sebelum membuka pintu rumah yang besar itu. Dia melangkahkah kakinya ke dalam rumah, niatnya langsung ke kamar tapi dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang keluarga. Dan dia harus melewati ruangan itu.

" Suie, sudah pulang?"

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

" Ya ahjumma"

" Kemarilah, keluarga Choi dan Shim tengah bertamu"

Junsu mendekat dan memberikan salamnya pada keluarga Choi dan Shim.

" Junsu semakin manis saja ya" Puji Mrs. Shim

" Terima kasih ahjumma, maaf saya harus segera ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas" Ucap Junsu

" Sudah makan?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Sudah ahjumma"

" Dimana?" Mrs. Shim mengerutkan kening

" Temanku mentraktirku di salah satu rumah makan"

" Rumah makan? Pinggir jalan?"

" Ya bisa diblang begitu tapi aku sangat menyukai tempat itu. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang keluarga

" Kenapa Suie bisa makan di tempat rendahan seperti itu?" Tanya Mrs. Choi

" Tidak tahu, nanti aku akan coba tanyakan" Jawab Mrs. Kim

" Kau harus lebih memperhatikan calon tunanganmu, Min" Ucap Mr. Shim pada anak tunggalnya

" Hum"

" Sebentar lagi eomma dari Junsu pulang dan kalian akan bertunangan secara resmi. Eomma tidak mau eomma Suie menilaimu tidak bisa memperhatikan Suie dengan benar"

" ..."

" Mengerti Shim Changmin?"

" Iya eomma" Jawab namja itu, Changmin

" Eomma aku ke halaman belakang dulu bersama Seunghyun. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berdiri

" Lama juga tidak apa – apa, kalian kan sudah bertunangan jadi wajar butuh waktu berdua" Ucap Mrs. Choi

Jaejoong tidak memberikan respon apapun, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang keluarga diikuti oleh Seunghyun. Changmin mendengus tidak suka, bagaimana bisa dia ditinggalkan diantara orangtua ini?

" Kau ingin mengobrol dengan Suie? Jangan menganggunya belajar ya" Ucap Mrs. Shim

" Tidak"

" Sana, hampiri saja di kamarnya" Ucap Mrs. Kim

Setelah menimbang – nimbang akhirnya Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Langkah kakinya terhenti diujung lorong, di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua. Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari dalam sana.

" Ya... Terima kasih untuk tetap tutup mulut Taetae ah... Iyaaa~~"

Changmin bahkan bisa mendengar suara rengekan mengalun dari dalam.

" Cih... Tunggu... Taetae? Taehyung? Mereka bertemu lagi?"

 **CEKLEK**

Tanpa mengetuk Changmin membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci, sungguh diluar kebiasaan Junsu. Karena namja itu selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Junsu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan memaki dirinya dalam hati karena lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

" _Hyung?"_

" Ah... Maaf Taetae ah... Hyung tutup teleponnya ya? Sampai jumpa lagi"

" _Hyung sering – seringlah main kemari, temani aku"_

" Iya"

" _Aku sangat menyayangimu walaupun kita baru bertemu lagi"_

" Hyung juga"

 **PIK**

Changmin tersenyum miring melihat Junsu yang baru saja tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya, dia kemudian menatap Changmin dengan wajah datarnya.

" Apa kau tidak pernah diajari mengetuk pintu?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada datar

" Tidak penting"

" Ada perlu apa? Aku rasa kita tidak punya kepentingan disini"

" Eomma menyuruhku kemari, memberikan perhatian pada CALON TUNANGANKU"

" Oh? Maaf ya CALON TUNANGAN, aku tidak perlu perhatian dari siapapun. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku masih berusaha menggagalkan perjodohan ini"

" Sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti itu eoh? Memang orangtuamu akan senang dengan sikap berandalmu itu?!"

" Ini hidupku, mereka berhak mengenalkan siapapun padaku tapi untuk memutuskan dengan siapa aku hidup nantinya adalah urusanku. Aku bukan kau yang selalu saja menuruti semua keinginan orangtuamu, perusahaan kami akan tetap berjalan walaupun tidak ada kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluargamu"

" Aku tidak terpaksa menuruti mereka, perusahaan juga akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa" Ucap Changmin dengan santai

" Lalu?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, sampai sekarang dia tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin menuruti keinginan orangtuanya yang satu ini " Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku?"

" Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Mata Junsu sedikit membulat, dia menahan rasa kagetnya sembari menatap Changmin. Menyukainya? Changmin yang sejak kindergarten selalu bersamanya dan juga Jaejoong menyukainya? Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Malam ini dingin, kau tidak apa – apa?"

" Ya"

" Kau masih seperti ini, aku tunanganmu dan kau tidak berekspresi apapun padaku"

" Beginilah aku"

" Kau tidak suka kita dijodohkan?"

" Eomma dan appa selalu memilihkan yang terbaik untukku"

" Segitu yakinnya?"

" Ya"

" Lalu perasaanmu? Kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, dia menatap datar ke arah Seunghyun.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa itu suka"

" Jaejoong ah... Aku menyukaimu ah bukan... Mencintaimu. Perasaan ini sudah aku pendam begitu lama dan saat eommamu mengatakan kau menyetujui perjodohan ini aku pikir kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku"

" Cinta? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang berkata tentang cinya karena menurutku cinta itu hanya sesuatu yang mudah datang dan mudah pergi. Tidak penting memiliki cinta karena aku adalah Kim Jaejoong"

" Suatu saat kau pasti merasakannya padaku, sebuah getaran, perasaan senang saat aku ada di sampingmu, selalu membayangkan diriku dalam pikiranmu dan tidak rela jika aku pergi jauh darimu. Aku akan menumbuhkan rasa cinta itu padamu Jaejoong ah, aku berjanji"

" Jangan berjanji jika kau nanti tidak bisa memenuhinya"

 **SREETTT**

Seunghyun menarik Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluknya dengan erat, dia tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah di dapatnya dengan susah payah. Dia akan membuat Jaejoong menyukainya bagaimanapun caranya.

Sementara Jaejoong tidak bergerak sedikitpun, saat dirinya mencoba menutup mata dia malah terbayang seseorang yang berteriak kencang padanya.

" _Yak! Jaejoongie terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku bahwa kau itu benar nyata indahnya! Ingat namaku eoh! Jung Yunho! Calon kekasihmu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoongie sedang apa ya? Belajar? Sudah tidur? Atau malah memikirkanku? Hehehehehehe"

Ucapan terdengar aneh itu terucap dari seorang namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang menggemaskan. Namja yang tadinya sedang berbaring itu kemudian bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

" Aku minta nomor teleponnya saja besok agar bisa terus tahu apa yang dia lakukan bagaimana? Dia pasti memberikan nomornya padaku, kan?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" Masuk"

 **CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Taetae? Kenapa?"

" Hyung, ini untukmu"

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dan memberikan sebuah paperbag berwarna hitam, Yunho mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

" Boxer lagi? Warna merah terang pula? Untuk apa Tae?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Permintaan maaf karena sudah mencoret dinding kamarmu dengan krayon hyung" Jawab Taehyung

" Pasti ada niat lain"

" Hehehehehe, hyung tahu saja"

" Apa?"

" Begini... Akhir minggu ini aku dan keluargaku akan wisata ke Afrika selama lima hari. Tolong awasi Hoseok hyung ya?"

" Afrika?"

" Iya, eomma ingin melihat jerapah di sana"

" Disini kan ada?"

" Eomma maunya ke Afrika hyung..."

" Aigo~ Kenapa kau dan eommamu sama anehnya sih?"

" Hyung, aku bukan aneh tapi langka"

" Hahahahahha... Iya, aku akan jaga Hoseok. Kenapa juga kau belum percaya padanya sih"

" Huh..." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya " Walaupun kami berpacaran sampai sekarang kan Hoseok hyung belum membalas rasa sukaku, aku tidak mau dia berpaling dariku"

" Aigo~~"

 **PUK PUK PUK**

Yunho menepuk pelan kepala Yunho hingga Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, Yunho tentu saja tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah namja yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada sang adik, memaksanya berpacaran. Tapi Hoseok belum membalas perasaan Taehyung sama sekali.

" Nanti juga dia sadar jika kau memang pantas untuknya" Ucap Yunho

" Terima kasih hyung" Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Aduh!" Yunho menutup matanya

" Kenapa hyung? Aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Taehyung panik

" Senyummu menyilaukan sampai hyung harus menurup mata hyung"

" Yak!" Taehyung memukul lengan calon kakak iparnya itu

" Hahahahahaha..."

" Hyunnggg ihhh~~"

" Iya maaf, aigo... Makin dilihat kau semakin mirip dengan kesayanganku"

" Jangan samakan aku dengannya, nanti hyung menjadikanku pelarian"

" Tidak... Karena aku tetap mencintainya karena dia tidak aneh sepertimu"

" HYUNGG!"

" Hahahahahahaa~~~"

 **CEKLEK**

" Kau disini?" Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dan menatap Taehyung

" Ne"

" Ayo pulang" Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya

" Aku pulang dulu ya hyung"

" Ya, hati – hati"

 **CUP**

" Ne"

Usai mengecup pipi Yunho, Taehyung berlari kecil menuju Hoseok dan menggapai tangan Hoseok sehingga jari – jari mereka saling bertautan. Yunho tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka. Antara bahagia dan iri melihatnya.

" Tidak menyukaimu bagaimana jika dia menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat seperti itu Taetae ah?" Gumam Yunho lalu... " Joongie baby... Kapan kita bisa bergandengan tangan seperti mereka? Aku iriiiii~~~"

Bodo amat!

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong lagi? Cho kembali update salah satu ff Cho, semoga gak kecewa ya?

Disini Couple udah mulai bermunculan dan kalian bisa nebak sendiri gimana nantinya...

Maacih buat yang udah baca, Cho balas ripiu kalian di chap selanjutnya ya?

.

.

.

Dan...

Hmm...

Mungkin abis ini Cho bakal update super lama hampir hiatus mungkin karena ada beberapa hal yang harus Cho urus, ini serius lhooo~~

.

Tapi nanti Cho kembali bawa dan doain Cho bawa kabar bagus buat kalian semua!

Hahahahahaha

.

.

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin. 9 April 2018**


	4. Smile

**Summer**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS dll

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Angst, School of Life

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie sedang apa ya? Belajar? Sudah tidur? Atau malah memikirkanku? Hehehehehehe"

Ucapan terdengar aneh itu terucap dari seorang namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang menggemaskan. Namja yang tadinya sedang berbaring itu kemudian bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku minta nomor teleponnya saja besok agar bisa terus tahu apa yang dia lakukan bagaimana? Dia pasti memberikan nomornya padaku, kan?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk"

 **CEKLEK**

"Eoh? Taetae? Kenapa?"

"Hyung, ini untukmu"

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dan memberikan sebuah paperbag berwarna hitam, Yunho mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Boxer lagi? Warna merah terang pula? Untuk apa Tae?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Permintaan maaf karena sudah mencoret dinding kamarmu dengan krayon hyung" Jawab Taehyung

"Pasti ada niat lain"

"Hehehehehe, hyung tahu saja"

"Apa?"

"Begini... Akhir minggu ini aku dan keluargaku akan wisata ke Afrika selama lima hari. Tolong awasi Hoseok hyung ya?"

"Afrika?"

"Iya, eomma ingin melihat jerapah di sana"

"Disini kan ada?"

"Eomma maunya ke Afrika hyung..."

"Aigo~ Kenapa kau dan eommamu sama anehnya sih?"

"Hyung, aku bukan aneh tapi langka"

"Hahahahahha... Iya, aku akan jaga Hoseok. Kenapa juga kau belum percaya padanya sih"

"Huh..." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya "Walaupun kami berpacaran sampai sekarang kan Hoseok hyung belum membalas rasa sukaku, aku tidak mau dia berpaling dariku"

"Aigo~~"

 **PUK PUK PUK**

Yunho menepuk pelan kepala Yunho hingga Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, Yunho tentu saja tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah namja yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada sang adik, memaksanya berpacaran. Tapi Hoseok belum membalas perasaan Taehyung sama sekali.

"Nanti juga dia sadar jika kau memang pantas untuknya" Ucap Yunho

"Terima kasih hyung" Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar

"Aduh!" Yunho menutup matanya

"Kenapa hyung? Aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Taehyung panik

"Senyummu menyilaukan sampai hyung harus menurup mata hyung"

"Yak!" Taehyung memukul lengan calon kakak iparnya itu

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Hyunnggg ihhh~~"

"Iya maaf, aigo... Makin dilihat kau semakin mirip dengan kesayanganku"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya, nanti hyung menjadikanku pelarian"

"Tidak... Karena aku tetap mencintainya karena dia tidak aneh sepertimu"

"HYUNGG!"

"Hahahahahahaa~~~"

 **CEKLEK**

"Kau disini?" Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dan menatap Taehyung

"Ne"

"Ayo pulang" Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku pulang dulu ya hyung"

"Ya, hati – hati"

 **CUP**

"Ne"

Usai mengecup pipi Yunho, Taehyung berlari kecil menuju Hoseok dan menggapai tangan Hoseok sehingga jari – jari mereka saling bertautan. Yunho tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka. Antara bahagia dan iri melihatnya.

"Tidak menyukaimu bagaimana jika dia menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat seperti itu Taetae ah?" Gumam Yunho lalu... "Joongie baby... Kapan kita bisa bergandengan tangan seperti mereka? Aku iriiiii~~~"

Bodo amat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Smile ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap namja yang selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar itu dengan sendu, ada yang lain dari bidadaranya. Sesesuatu yang membuat namja itu terlihat lebih dingin tidak tersentuh. Bertanya pada Shindong dan Junsu, mereka hanya menjawa jika Jaejoong memang seperti itu. Tapi Yunho yakin, bidadaranya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!

Saat jam makan siang, Yunho membawa dua kotak puding vanilla buatan eommanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya dia membawa empat, yang dua sudah dia serahkan pada Junsu dan Shindong. Tentu saja dua namja itu sangat senang mendapatkan kiriman dari eomma Yunho.

"Aduh... Kesayanganku itu kenapa sih? Wajahnya murung begitu?"

Dari jauh Yunho sudah bisa melihat Jaejoong yang duduk sembari memangku bukunya, matanya fokus pada buku tapi seperti kosong. Sekosong hati Yunho yang selalu dicampakkan oleh Jaejoong setiap harinya.

Dengan langkah riang Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan berjongkok di depan namja cantik itu, membuat Jaejoong langsung menatap sebal pada Yunho yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggunya. Dia menutup bukunya, dan hendak beranjak namun Yunho dengan berani menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Lepas" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

"Sebentar Jaejoong-ku yang can-"

 **GLUP**

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Duduklah dulu" Pinta Yunho

"Apa hakmu mengatakan hal itu padaku?!"

"Tidak ada, hanya... Duduk dulu saja. Aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu"

Jaejoong mendengus sebal tapi dia menuruti keinginan Yunho dan membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang kini menampakkan senyum sumringahnya. Ini kali pertama lho Jaejoong menurutinya.

"Ini dari eommaku, dia yang buat"

Yunho menyodorkan sekotak puding yang tadi dia bawa, Jaejoong menatap datar kotak itu.

"Aku tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh kok, itu dari eommaku untuk orang yang aku cintai katanya. Dia juga titip salam untukmu, ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu katanya"

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mendorong namja super percaya diri ini dari lantai lima sekolahnya agar cepat mati dan tidak mengganggunya. Jujur saja, ini sudah lebih dari tiga minggu dan namja itu tidak ada jera untuk membiarkannya hidup tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini, makan saja. Aku jamin kau akan ketagihan"

Dengan seenak jidatnya Yunho menaruh puding itu di atas pangkuan Jaejoong dan menaruh sendok di atasnya. Kemudian dia membuka kotak puding miliknya dan mulai memakan puding tersebut.

"Emmmm~~~ Eomma yang terbaik~~" Ucap Yunho dengan riang

"..."

"Ayo makan Jaejoongie~ Ini enak sekali" Rayu Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong muak "Atau mau ku suapi?"

Jaejoong men- _deathglare_ Yunho namun tidak mempan karena Yunho malah menatap Jaejoong dengan gemas. Tapi Jaejoong kemudian membuka kotak puding itu dan menyuapkan sesendok puding ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho makin gemas melihat Jaejoong yang memakan puding buatan eommanya, pipi Jaejoong sedikit menggembung. Ingin sekali Yunho mencubitrnya!

"Otte? Enak, kan?"

Jaejoong berdehem, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ini adalah puding terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan. Bahkan koki di rumahnya tidak bisa membuat puding seenak ini.

"Orangtuaku membuka kedai dan makanan di sana sangat terkenal. Junsu serta Shindong saja ketagihan setelah memakan makanan buatan eommaku. Kau harus mencobanya, atau besok mau aku bawakan saja?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menelan suapan ketiga pudingnya

"Aku tidak suka keheningan. Rasanya sepi, jadi jika kau tidak bicara maka aku saja yang bicara dan bercerita hehehehehehe. Jadi besok aku bawakan kau tteokbokki, oke? Kata manager klub sepak bola kau menyukainya"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Minki sunbaenim yang bilang"

Jaejoong tahu namja itu, dia dan Minki ada dalam satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar. Tapi hanya sebatas satu sekolah saja, tidak lebih.

"Minggu depan ada pertandingan sepak bola, kau mau datang?"

" _You wish_ "

"Iya, harapanku itu ingin kau datang ke pertandingan dan melihatku bermain. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau ada di sana untukku"

"Dalam mimpimu"

"Kok kau tahu kalau aku selalu memimpikanmu menonton pertandinganku?" Ucap Yunho dengan memiringkan kepalanya

Tahu Yunho menjawab seperti itu lebih baik Jaejoong diam saja, namja di depannya ini sangat pintar membalikkan perkataannya.

"Lalu… Sehabis pertandingan appa akan mengadakan pesta makan malam di kedai kami, padahal belum tentu juga kami menang pertandingan tapi appaku memang suka sekali berbuat semaunya!"

Namja cantik itu jadi tahu dari mana sikap absurd Yunho, selain cerewet, Yunho selalu bertindak semaunya. Dan ucapan Yunho barusan membuktikan bahwa itu adalah sifat yang diturunkan oleh appa Yunho.

"Semoga kau bisa datang dan ikut pesta makan malamnya ya" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menghilang

Dan bagi Jaejoong, ini kali pertama dia melihat seseorang tersenyum tanpa merasakan beban apapun. Yunho tersenyum seperti tidak memiliki beban hidup yang berat, tidak sepertinya. Tapi Jaejoong yakin apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya adalah yang terbaik untuknya, iya kan?

"Oh ya!"

Jaejoong menatap kesal pada Yunho yang mengganggu suapan pudingnya hingga pudding yang tadinya akan masuk ke dalam mulut jatuh kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa tapi apapun masalahmu, seberat apapun… Aku yakit kau bisa melewatinya"

"…"

"Kau terlihat berbeda beberapa hari ini, kau terlebih lebih dingin disbanding hari kemarin"

Jaejoong tertegun, satu makhluk di depannya ini bahkan bisa tahu perubahan ekspresi wajahnya sednagkan yang lain tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Yunho… Kenapa dia terlihat berbeda sekarang?

Sementara itu dari jauh, dua namja menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Yang satu tiadk percaya yang satu lagi masa bodo.

"Yunho berdoa apa ya sampai Jaejoong mau makan pudding pemberian eommanya?"

Itu Shindong yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dari sudut pandangannya Yunho terlihat berbicara tanpa henti dengan Jaejoong yang diam, sesekali menyuapkan pudding pemberian eomma Yunho. Jika dilihat seakan Jaejoong tengah mendengarkan apa yang Yunho bicarakan.

Oh!

Jangan lupakan beberapa siswa yang ada di sana, mereka senang Yunho mengalami kemajuan. Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir tiga minggu dan Yunho selalu ditolak dengan kasar oleh Jaejoong. Mereka tahu bagaimana usaha Yunho untuk mencoba dekat dengan Jaejoong, bukan hanya para siswa tapi juga para guru memberi Yunho semangat untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong!

"Tapi tumben si tinggi itu tidak ada di sekitar jaejoong?'

"Dia tidak masuk, pergi ke Jepang" Jawab Junsu tanpa sadar

"Mwo? Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Shindong dengan bingung

"E-eh? Apa? Ti-tadi ada yang membicarakannya waktu kita berjalan kemari"

"Eoh? Benarkah? Aku tidak dengar apapun"

"Su-sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas, biarkan Yunho menghabiskan waktu dengan pujaannya itu"

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taetae ah…"

Yunho memanggil calon adik iparnya saat dia tengah membantu di kedai, sedangkan adiknya entah sedang berada dimana.

"Iya hyung?"

"Hyung tampan tidak?"

"Huh?"

"Tampan mana dengan si Hoseok?"

"Tanpan Hoseok hyung lah"

"Jadi hyung ini tidak tampan ya"

"Eiii~~ hyung kenapa sih?

"Galau"

"Hyung bisa galau juga toh?"

"Iya, bidadara kesayangan hyung terlihat sedih beberapa hari ini, apa yang harus hyung lakukan?"

"Huh? Oh… Dia?"

"Iya"

Taehyung mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, memangku wajah dengan kedua tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Yunho dan menatap calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Akhir – akhir ini Hoseok hyung berubah jadi manis padaku. Mungkin hyung juga bisa berbuat seperti itu?" Ucap Taehyung

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

"Yah… Kemarin dia memanjat pohon mangga karena aku ingin makan itu, terus… Mandi di air mancur depan komplek rumahku karena aku mengajaknya juga main ke taman untuk bermain jungkat jangkit dan perosotan berdua denganku. Bagaimana? Romantis, kan?"

Oh…

Yunho salah jika harus menanyakan hal ini pada Taehyung yang sikapnya sedikit berbeda dengan namja manis lainnya.

"Tapi…"

"Eii… Yang aku maksud itu, hyung bisa lakukan apa yang dia suka"

"Ah!"

 **PLOKK!**

Yunho duduk dengan tegap kemudian menepuk tangannya sekali, dia menatap penuh binas sebelum kembali pada posisinya dan menatap sendu Taehyung.

"Tapi hyung tidak tahu apa kesukaannya"

"Kok hyung bodoh sekali? Suka padanya tapi tidak tahu apa yang dia suka?"

Polos memang pertanyaan Taehyung tapi namja cantik itu ada benarnya, Yunho menyukai Jaejoong tapi tidak tahu apa kesukaannya.

"Taetae ah… Kau kan orang kaya, bisa tidak sewa detektif dan mengorek informasi tentangnya?" Tanya Yunho

"Huh?"

" _Please_?"

"Hyung bagaimana sih? Usaha dong hyung! Masa harus pakai orang lain untuk tahu kesukaannya? Hyung kan bisa bertanya padanya langsung"

"Mana mungkin diberi tahu olehnya"

"Makanya berusaha, jangan menyerah ish!" Taehyung jadi gemas pada calon kakak iparnya itu!

"Hum…"

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Keduanya menoleh namun dengan tangan mereka tetap memanggku wajah masing – masing, dua orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka adalah Hoseok dan Mrs. Jung.

"Kenapa?"

Seseorang datang lagi, dia adalah appa dari Yunho, Taehyung langsung berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya sedangkan Mr. Jung merangkul pinggang istrinya dari samping.

"Bisa tidak kalian **TIDAK** pamer kemesraan di depanku? Aku itu masih jomblo suci tahu!"

"Bodo amat" Jawab Mr. Jung dan Taehyung

"Aigoo… Anak eomma kenapa lagi hum?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Itu eomma… Masa Yunho hyung memintaku untuk menyewa detektif untuk tahu kesukaan bidadara kesayangannya? Curang, kan?"

 **PLETAK!**

"Awh! Sakit appa~~" Rengek Yunho yang barusan dijitak oleh appanya

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Kalau suka yah usaha, jangan mengandalkan orang lain. Appa tidak suka! Contohlah appa yang terus mengejar eommamu ini, iya kan yeobo?" Mr. Jung mencolok dagu istrinya

"Asih, Wonnie! Jangan seperti itu di depan anak – anak" Ucap Mrs. Jung

"Tidak apa – apa, biar mereka tahu kau itu mutlak milikku"

"Yak! Memang siapa yang mau merebutku?"

"Yunho, si jomblo kesepian itulah~"

"Dia itu anakmu! Aish! Sana kau selesaikan pekerjaan di dapur. Hoseok bantu appa dan Taetae mau ke dapur juga atau temani eomma disini?"

"Disini saja eomma"

"Oke, sana kalian pergi"

"Waee~~~"

"Hush hush!"

"Ish! Ingat, jangan rebut _snow white_ kesayangan appa!"

Yunho memutar matanya malas karena ucapan sang appa, ya kali dia mau menikahi eomma-nya sendiri. Sang appa benar – benar bodoh! Ups~

"Jadi… Apa yang bisa eomma bantu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung pada Yunho

"Yah itu eomma… Kesayangaku sedang bersedih, aku suka ide Taetae untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia suka" Jawab Yunho

"Humm… Apa kau tahu apa yang biasanya dia lakukan?"

Yunho mencoba memikirkan apa yang suka Jaejoong lakukan, dia menatap Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian matanya berbinar.

"Buku! Dia suka membaca buku" Ucap Yunho

"Buku apa?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Eomma~ Kenapa anak eomma yang ini bodoh sekali sih, eomma yakin dia anak kandung eomma?" Tanya Taehyung

"Yak! Taetae~~"

"Hahahahha… Begini saja, besok coba kau perhatikan buku apa yang dia sering baca? Oke?"

"Oke eomma… Hmm… Ah! Satu lagi, dia suka makan tteokbokki, bisakah eomma membuatkan itu besok pagi untuknya?"

"Tentu sayang, eomma akan buatkan untuk calon menantu eomma" Goda Mrs. Jung kemudian memberikan wink pada Yunho

"Yak eomma! Eomma membuatku malu!"

Yunho menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya yang memanas, dia memang tidak tahu malu jika di depan jaejoong tapi dengan keluarganya dia malu jika eommanya menyebut Jaejoong adalah calon menantunya. Aigo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, saat jam istirahat Yunho pergi ke tempat dimana Jaejoong selalu berada saat jam makan siang. Tidak lupa Yunho memberikan dua kotak bekal pada Shindong dan Junsu.

"Yunho! Semangat ya hari ini!"

Seseorang meneriaki Yunho, gerombolan yeoja yang sangat menyukai bagaimana perjuangan Yunho untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mereka adalah saksi perjuangan Yunho.

"Ne!"

"Jangan menyerah ya!"

"Pasti! Terima kasih semuaaa~~~"

Setelahnya Yunho berlari kecil menuju taman belakang dan setelah sampai dia bisa melihat Jaejoong duduk dengan memangku buku tapi kali ini di sampingnya dia ditemani oleh Changmin, namja yang dua hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

"Jaejoongie, annyeongg~~~" Sapa Yunho dengan semangat

Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho kemudian kembali fokus pada bukunya. Sedangkan Changmin sudah dalam mode siaga satu.

"Pergilah" Usir Changmin

"Kemana? Kesayanganku kan di sini" Jawab Yunho

"Ke neraka" Sahut Changmin

"Eii~ Kalau bersama Jaejoongie aku sanggup tapi bagaimana bisa malaikat sepertinya masuk neraka?" Tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah bingungnya

Changmin ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala Yunho ke pohon agar namja itu sadar dengan kelakuannya yang absurd. Kesal dan muak dengan kata – kata anehnya. Dan Yunho, namja itu dengan tidak malunya duduk dihadapan jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Kau lebih bersinar dari kemarin Jaejoongie" Puji Yunho sungguh - sungguh

"…"

"Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

"Siapa yang mengganggu? Aku hanya akan memberikan tteokbokki yang aku janjikan kemarin! Ini, buatan eommaku lhooo~"

Yunho mengulurkan tempat makan berwarna merah muda pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya.

"Dia tidak mau" Ucap Changmin dan hampir saja menepis tempat makan itu namun Yunho langsung memeluk tempat makannya

"Ini buatan eommaku dan aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menghinanya" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah seriusnya

Jaejoong tertegun karena ini pertama kali untuknya juga mendengar suara tegas dari mulut Yunho, hanya karena masakan eommanya namja itu bisa berkata tegas seperti barusan? Wah… Daebakk…

"Sudahlah Changmin" Lerai Jaejoong yang malas melihat wajah keduanya

"Tapi hyung"

"Dengarkan ucapan hyungmu! Ini Jaejoongie~~"

Jaejoong akhirnya menerima tempat makan itu dan membukanya, di dalamnya ada tteokbokki yang Yunho janjikan kemarin.

"Makan dengan lahap ya? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena aku dipanggil ke ruang klub. Maaf ya" Ucap Yunho dengan penuh penyesalan

"Hum"

"Tempat makannya nanti aku ambil pulang sekolah nanti ya. Bye bye Joongie sayang~~"

Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong sembari berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa menemani kesayangannya itu karena dia harus pergi ke ruang klub karena ada yang harus dibicarakan.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Changmin pada jaejoong

"Molla"

Setelahnya Jaejoong melahap tteokbokki itu dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan, rasanya bumbu dari tteokbokki itu langsung memeleh dalam mulutnya dan ini tteokbokki terlezat yang pernah dia makan. Jaejoong mengambil tteokbokki-nya lagi dan memakannya, nikmat. Dia memejamkan matanya dan merasa bersyukur bisa makan makanan seenak ini.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Jaejoong yang sangat menikmati makanannya di depannya, dilihat dari manapun tteokbokki itu bentuknya sama dengan tteokbokki yang dia makan tapi kenapa seakan Jaejoong sangat menikmati tteokbokki itu?

"Kenapa?"

Changmin kini menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"An-aniya"

"Ini"

"Ti-hmm!"

Jaejoong memasukkan sepotong tteokbokki ke dalam mulut Changmin agar namja itu merasakan bagaimana makanan yang dia makan. Changmin awalnya tidak senang karena dia tidak suka makan makanan sembarangan, terlebih dari Yunho si makhluk tidak tahu malu. Tapi setelah mengunyahnya dia mengerutkan keningnya, rasa baru untuk lidahnya. Bumbunya begitu terasa dan enak.

Changmin kembali melirik Jaejoong yang sudah menyuapkan tteokbokki lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Ternyata tteokbokki yang dibawa oleh Yunho adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah dia makan. Hahahahahaha~

"Cari tahu dimana kedainya, lumayan untuk camilan waktu belajar di rumah" Gumam Jaejoong

"Hu-hum"

Changmin mengangguk dengan gugup, sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang tengah menghabiskan tteokbokkinya tanpa menyuapi Changmin lagi. Padahal namja tinggi itu menanti Jaejoong menyuapi tteokbokki-nya lagi. Syukur~ gengsian sih kesayangannya Cho~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan menjadi striker dipertandingan nanti?!" Ucap Shindong tidak percaya

"Ya" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya

"Itu bagus! Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?" Tanya Junsu

"Bukannya tidak senang, aku senang, keluargaku juga akan senang aku mendapatkan posisi ini. Mungkin mereka akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanku nanti malam. Hanya saja…" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junsu

"Taeyang sunbaenim sepertinya tidak senang"

"Tidak senang kenapa?"

"Aku kan merebut posisinya"

"Hey bodoh! Kau lebih berbakat darinya makanya kau bisa menjadi striker! Lagian tumben kau berpikiran seperti ini? Biasanya kau selalu berpikiran positif" Ucap Shindong

"Itu karena Taeyang sunbaenim berteriak kencang tidak terima keputusan dari pelatih" Gumam Yunho

"Tidak ada yang membelamu tadi?"

"Ada, manager dan kapten tim juga beberapa sunbae tapi tetap sajaaa~~ Aku harus bagaimana Junsu yah… Shindong ahhh~~" Rengek Yunho

Mereka bertiga tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, hari ini latihan sepak bola ditiadakan karena sang pelatih harus pergi ke tempat pertandingan, besok mereka akan berlatih secara intens sampai sehari sebelum pertandingan.

"Ayolah~ Kau itu berbakat dan pelatihmu bisa melihat itu. Jangan pedulikan orang – orang yang tidak senang dengan bakatmu" Ucap Shindong mencoba bijaksana\

"Huh~~" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya sampai dia menemukan Jaejoong berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya "Jaejoongieee~~~"

Yunho berlari meninggalkan dua temannya tanpa perasaan, membuat Shindong berjanji dalam hati akan mendorong Yunho ke jurang dan Junsu yang menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang menatap datar pada Yunho.

"Tadi saja wajahnya seperti kucing kurang belaian sekarang seperti anjing bertemu dengan majikannya setelah satu bulan tidak bertemu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat buntut bergoyang dibelakang tubuh Yunho" Ucap Shindong dan Junsu tertawa mendengarnya

"Jaejoong kan memang majikan Yunho sekarang"

Sementara itu langkah Yunho dihentikan oleh tubuh besar Changmin, padahal hanya tinggal lima langkah lagi mereka akan berhadapan.

"Ini"

Changmin mengulurkan kotak makan siang milik Yunho, Yunho menerimanya dengan wajah sedih dan tidak lama menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu.

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya sendiri padaku?' Lirih Yunho

Jaejoong meneryitkan keningnya setelah melihat reaksi Yunho, tidak biasanya namja penuh keriangan dan aura positif itu sendu? Ada apa dengannya? _Wait_.. Kenapa Jaejoong seakan khawatir dengannya? Tidak mungkin…

"Pergilah" Usir Changmin tidak berperasaan

Yunho diam menatap Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya, dia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih dari Jaejoong hanya saja, dia ingin Jaejoong mengembalikan tempat makannya dan sedikit memberikan senyum untuknya juga mengatakan bahwa masakan eommanya itu enak. Berlebihan ya?

"Yun, ayo pulang"

Junsu merangkul Yunho setelah dia dan Shindong sampai di samping Yunho. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil kotak bekal yang diulurkan oleh Changmin. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa berpamitan pada Jaejoong seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Shindong segera menyusul Yunho yang mood-nya tengah turun itu.

"Apa susahnya mengucapkan terima kasih atas usahanya memberikan makanan itu padamu? Ah… Aku lupa kau tidak pernah mengucapkannya, sekalipun kau mengucapkannya itu sama sekali tidak tulus" Sinis Junsu

"Hentikan ucapanmu" Ucap Changmin

"Bukan aku yang menyuruhnya membawa makanan itu" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tapi dia berusaha mengembalikan mood-mu, sia – sia saja dia memperhatikanmu"

"Suruh saja dia tidak memperhatikanku lagi" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

"Ya, pasti" Ucap Junsu sembari menatap tajam pada Jaejoong

Namja gempal itu berjalan melewati Changmin kemudian menabrak pundak Jaejoong dengan sengaja kemudian berjalan menuju Yunho yang hampir sampai di halte bus. Sementara Jaejoong diam menghayati apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh Junsu. Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?

"Hyung, mobilnya sudah sampai"

"Hum"

Changmin menghampiri mobil jemputan mereka dan masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu sementara Jaejoong menoleh, menatap punggung Yunho yang terlihat menyedihkan. Memang dia salah ya?

"Yunho! Tunggu aku!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, dia berjalan sampai melupakan teman bertumbuh gempalnya itu! Astaga… Dia kan jadi tidak enak pada Junsu. Shindong sendiri sudah duduk dibangku halte dan Yunho menatap Junsu yang berusaha menghampirinya. Namun fokusnya terbelah saat melihat namja cantik kesayanganya itu menatapnya dan tidak lama menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis namun bisa menghancurkan kerja jantung Yunho.

Berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang terjadi, setelah melihat senyum Jaejoong, jantung Yunho menggila dan tidak terkontrol. Senyum tipis nan manis dan menggoda itu membuatnya lupa daratan. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar entah pada siapa karena Jaejoong sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobilnya pun sudah melaju mereka Yunho.

Dari dalam mobil Jaejoong bisa melihat ekspresi konyol yang ditampakkan oleh Yunho, membuatnya kembali tersenyum tanpa Changmin lihat. Dan Junsu? Namja itu malah sedikit takut karena temannya tersenyum entah pada siapa, dia menoleh untuk memastikan apakah ada orang di belakangnya tapi kosong. Ih… Junsu jadi merinding.

"K-kau sehat? Tidak kesurupan? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?!" Pekik Junsu

"…."

 **PLAKKK!**

"Yak Jung Yunho! Jangan menakutiku!"

Junsu memukul lengan Yunho dengan kencang dan mengeluarkan suara teriakannya yang maha dasyat itu membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung serta Shindong yang memegang dadanya karena kaget.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan polos

"Astaga! Kau gila?! Kenapa tersenyum aneh seperti itu?!" Pekik Junsu

"Aku senang! Malaikatku tersenyum padaku!"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, malaikatnya? Seingat Junsu yang Yunho panggil malaikat hanya Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong tidak ada di belakangnya tadi.

' _Apa tadi dia memberikan senyumnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil? Menarik sekali~'_ batin Junsu kemudian tersenyum tipis

"Hahahahaha… Aku senang! Ayo aku traktir makan di kedai orangtuaku! Shindong ah, kajja!" Ucap Yunho dengan riang

"Waaaahhh, okee!"

Yunho kemudian merangkul Junsu dan membawa namja itu menuju halte dan tertawa bersama, Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Betapa mudahnya mengembalikan mood Yunho. tapi saat mereka menunggu bus menuju arah rumah Yunho beberapa orang keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Yunho. Junsu dan Shindong memasang wajah siaga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan posisiku direbut, kau hanya anak baru yang berlindung dibalik punggung kepala sekolah! Ingat itu"

Dia adalah Taeyang yang posisinya direbut oleh Yunho. sebenarnya bukan salah Yunho karena Yunho lebih berbakat dibanding dirinya. Tapi Taeyang tidak terima akan hal itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu keluar dari klub" Ucap Taeyang datar dan empat orang di belakangnya tersenyum jahat pada Yunho

Shindong menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, kakak kelasnya ini terlihat sangat membenci Yunho yang sduah merebut posisinya. Sedangkan Junsu yang melihatnya menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari menatap Taeyang yang wajahnya tampak familiar untuknya. Haruskah Junsu membantu Yunho kali ini?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Ciyeee~~ Yang dapet asupan terus terusan dari Cho ciyeee~~~

Hahahahahaha…

Annyeong!

Cho kembali update, kali ini Summer. Doa in ff yang laen cepet nyusul ya

.

.

.

Ah~~ Btw… Happee b-day buat selingkuhan Cho, Kim Namjoon alias RM. Love youuu~~ Hahahahaha

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 12 September 2018**


	5. Kim's

**Summer**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS dll

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Angst, School of Life

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu merangkul Yunho setelah dia dan Shindong sampai di samping Yunho. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil kotak bekal yang diulurkan oleh Changmin. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa berpamitan pada Jaejoong seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Shindong segera menyusul Yunho yang mood-nya tengah turun itu.

"Apa susahnya mengucapkan terima kasih atas usahanya memberikan makanan itu padamu? Ah… Aku lupa kau tidak pernah mengucapkannya, sekalipun kau mengucapkannya itu sama sekali tidak tulus" Sinis Junsu

"Hentikan ucapanmu" Ucap Changmin

"Bukan aku yang menyuruhnya membawa makanan itu" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tapi dia berusaha mengembalikan mood-mu, sia – sia saja dia memperhatikanmu"

"Suruh saja dia tidak memperhatikanku lagi" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

"Ya, pasti" Ucap Junsu sembari menatap tajam pada Jaejoong

Namja gempal itu berjalan melewati Changmin kemudian menabrak pundak Jaejoong dengan sengaja kemudian berjalan menuju Yunho yang hampir sampai di halte bus. Sementara Jaejoong diam menghayati apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh Junsu. Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?

"Hyung, mobilnya sudah sampai"

"Hum"

Changmin menghampiri mobil jemputan mereka dan masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu sementara Jaejoong menoleh, menatap punggung Yunho yang terlihat menyedihkan. Memang dia salah ya?

"Yunho! Tunggu aku!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, dia berjalan sampai melupakan teman bertumbuh gempalnya itu! Astaga… Dia kan jadi tidak enak pada Junsu. Shindong sendiri sudah duduk dibangku halte dan Yunho menatap Junsu yang berusaha menghampirinya. Namun fokusnya terbelah saat melihat namja cantik kesayanganya itu menatapnya dan tidak lama menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis namun bisa menghancurkan kerja jantung Yunho.

Berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang terjadi, setelah melihat senyum Jaejoong, jantung Yunho menggila dan tidak terkontrol. Senyum tipis nan manis dan menggoda itu membuatnya lupa daratan. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar entah pada siapa karena Jaejoong sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobilnya pun sudah melaju mereka Yunho.

Dari dalam mobil Jaejoong bisa melihat ekspresi konyol yang ditampakkan oleh Yunho, membuatnya kembali tersenyum tanpa Changmin lihat. Dan Junsu? Namja itu malah sedikit takut karena temannya tersenyum entah pada siapa, dia menoleh untuk memastikan apakah ada orang di belakangnya tapi kosong. Ih… Junsu jadi merinding.

"K-kau sehat? Tidak kesurupan? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?!" Pekik Junsu

"…."

 **PLAKKK!**

"Yak Jung Yunho! Jangan menakutiku!"

Junsu memukul lengan Yunho dengan kencang dan mengeluarkan suara teriakannya yang maha dasyat itu membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung serta Shindong yang memegang dadanya karena kaget.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan polos

"Astaga! Kau gila?! Kenapa tersenyum aneh seperti itu?!" Pekik Junsu

"Aku senang! Malaikatku tersenyum padaku!"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, malaikatnya? Seingat Junsu yang Yunho panggil malaikat hanya Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong tidak ada di belakangnya tadi.

' _Apa tadi dia memberikan senyumnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil? Menarik sekali~'_ batin Junsu kemudian tersenyum tipis

"Hahahahaha… Aku senang! Ayo aku traktir makan di kedai orangtuaku! Shindong ah, kajja!" Ucap Yunho dengan riang

"Waaaahhh, okee!"

Yunho kemudian merangkul Junsu dan membawa namja itu menuju halte dan tertawa bersama, Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Betapa mudahnya mengembalikan mood Yunho. tapi saat mereka menunggu bus menuju arah rumah Yunho beberapa orang keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Yunho. Junsu dan Shindong memasang wajah siaga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan posisiku direbut, kau hanya anak baru yang berlindung dibalik punggung kepala sekolah! Ingat itu"

Dia adalah Taeyang yang posisinya direbut oleh Yunho. sebenarnya bukan salah Yunho karena Yunho lebih berbakat dibanding dirinya. Tapi Taeyang tidak terima akan hal itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu keluar dari klub" Ucap Taeyang datar dan empat orang di belakangnya tersenyum jahat pada Yunho

Shindong menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, kakak kelasnya ini terlihat sangat membenci Yunho yang sudah merebut posisinya. Sedangkan Junsu yang melihatnya menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari menatap Taeyang yang wajahnya tampak familiar untuknya. Haruskah Junsu membantu Yunho kali ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Kim's -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie mana ya?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bidadara kesayangannya yang tidak juga muncul saat jam istirahat. Padahal Yunho sudah mencari namja itu mulai dari perpustakaan sampai taman belakang sekolah.

"Belum ketemu juga?" Tanya Junsu

Yunho akhirnya pergi ke kantin dan bergabung dengan Junsu dan Shindong. Dia menaruh bekal yang sudah dititipkan eommanya untuk Jaejoong dimeja kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin dia tidak masuk" Ucap Junsu, sebenarnya sih dia tahu Jaejoong tidak masuk hanya saja dia ingin mengerjai Yunho

"Huh... Ya sudah deh"

Yunho membuka bekal Jaejoong, sang eomma menyusun bekal Jaejoong dengan cantik padahal.

"Memang dia tidak mengabarimu?" Goda Junsu

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku akan meminta nomor ponselnya nanti" Ucap Yunho penuh semangat

"Seperti dia akan memberikan nomornya saja" Shindong berucap dengan nada sinis

"ISH! Jaejoongie pasti memberikan nomornya padaku nanti"

"Iya saja lah"

"Lalu bagaimana pertandingan pertamamu itu?" Tanya Junsu

"Minggu ini pertandingan pertamaku akan diadakan. Kalian datang ya... Hah... Padahal aku ingin sekali mengundang Joongie juga hari ini"

"Besok kan bisa pabbo!"

"Lebih cepat kan lebih baik" Ucap Yunho

"Langsung saja kau nyatakan perasaanmu kalau begitu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" Goda Junsu lagi

"Ya kau benar. Tapi hatiku tidak kuat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Saat bicara padanya aku seperti akan mati! Bagaimana ini!" Ucap Yunho heboh

"Ck... Kau sih salah omong" Ucap Shindong

"Ne, dia jadi lebay kan... Maaf kalau begitu" Ucap Junsu dan mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang kini heboh sendiri

Sementara itu disisi lain, namja yang sejak tadi dicari Yunho dengan heboh sedang bersin - bersin tidak jelas dan membuat eommanya khawatir.

"Tidak masalah eomma. Sepertinya karena debu" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tapi... Rumah Seunghyun bersih" Gumam sang eomma

"Mungkin aku alergi dengan rumahnya hatchiii~"

"Joongie kau tidak apa - apa nak?" Tanya Mrs. Choi

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Bisakah eomma menyelesaikan lebih cepat? Aku harus belajar untuk lomba sains dua minggu lagi hatchi!"

"Ah... Baiklah. Kau ini belajar terus... Maaf ya, sepertinya memang Joongie sedang alergi sesuatu" Ucap Mrs. Kim penuh sesal

"Perlu dibawa ke dokter?"

"Ya, kami akan langsung memanggil dokter ke rumah"

"Arasseo, jadi untuk makanannya kita pakai katering ini saja ya"

"Ya... Pemilihan tanggal kita adakan hari minggu ini ya?"

"Oke"

Jaejoong yang masih bersin - bersin itu berjalan menjauh, eommanya tengah diundang eomma Seunghyun untuk menentukan makanan dan minuman yang akan disediakan pada acara pertunangannya dan Seunghyun.

Jaejoong menyerahkan semua pada sang eomma karena dia memang tidak suka ikut campur urusan macam ini. Atau karena dia tidak berminat pada acara pertunangannya?

Lima belas menit kemudian urusan para eomma itu selesai, Jaejoong segera masuk mobil setelah berpamitan dengan calon mertuanya diikuti sang eomma.

"Kau tidak bersin lagi Joongie ah" Ucap Mrs. Kim

"Eoh?"

Saat di jalan Jaejoong tidak bersin lagi. Dia menatap keluar jendela mobilnya, pikirannya sedang tidak menentu sejak pagi dan sang eomma malah mengajaknya pergi ya sudah... Dia lebih baik bolos sekolah saja sekalian.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang membicarakanmu makanya kau bersin - bersin Joongie ah. Ah! Mungkin saat ini Seunghyun sedang membicarakanmu di sekolahnya. Dia pasti kesal tidak bisa bertemu denganmu pagi ini hahahaha" Ucap sang eomma senang

Tapi Jaejoong malah berpikiran lain, dia melirik jam tangannya. Dia ingat sampai di rumah Seunghyun tidak bersin - bersin barulah saju jam kemudian dia mulai bersin. Jaejoong memperkirakan itu adalah jam makan siang di sekolahnya, pasti seseorang membicarakannya tadi. Mungkin kepala sekolah? Guru? Changmin? Atau mungkin... Yunho?

Jaejoong langsung tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat nama Yunho terlintas dalam otaknya. Namja itu...

 _'Apa mungkin dia mencariku? Dia pasti sangat heboh'_

"Kau kenapa Joongie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang bingung melihat sang anak menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aniyo..."

"Sudah jam makan siang, kau menolak makan di rumah Seunghyun tadi. Mau makan diluar bersama eomma?"

"Terserah saja" Jaejoong kembali menatap pemandangan diluar mobil, memperhatikan orang berjalan dan dia ingat sesuatu "Boleh aku minta tteokbokki?"

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap seporsi tteobokki di depannya, Jaejoong memang dipesankan tteokbokki tapi saat menatap makanan di depannya itu Jaejoong merasa tidak bernafsu, seperti ada yang kurang.

Terlebih, mereka makan di restoran yang terdapat di salah satu hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Jaejoong. Hotel bintang lima menyajikan tteokbokki? Ya... Konsep hotel ini cukup unik karena mengusung tema makanan tradisional di menu mereka.

Jaejoong memakan tteokbokki di depannya, rasanya berbeda dengan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Enak... Bagaimana Joongie ah?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan sang eomma karena dia kurang sependapat tentang rasa makanan di depannya ini. Padahal biasanya urusan rasa mereka selalu satu pendapat.

Entah kenapa dia jadi merindukan tteokbokki yang dibawa oleh Yunho untuknya.

"Aku sudah selesai"

Jaejoong hanya berhasil menghabiskan setengah porsi tteokbokki di depannya. Bukan tidak menghargai tapi Jaejoong kurang menyukai rasa makanan di depannya.

"Arasseo, sebentar lagi kita pulang ne?"

"Hum"

Jadi...

Apa besok Yunho akan membawakan tteokbokki untuknya besok?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah... Besok pasti kau bertemu dengannya Yunho sayang..."

Mrs. Jung mencoba menghibur anaknya yang sedih karena tidak bertemu dengan bidadara kesayangannya di sekolah hari ini.

"Eommaaa~ aku rindu~~"

 **Pletak!**

"Awhh! Appa~~" Rengek Yunho

"Kau lebay, dasar jomblo karatan!"

"Appa! Aku itu rindu! Apa juga lebay saat ditinggal eomma pergi ke Gwangju padahal hanya satu hari!"

"Yak! Anak kurang ajar!"

"Tapi kan aku benar, eommaa~~"

"Sudah! Kalian berdua ini selalu saja bertengkar! Wonnie ah! Anakmu ini sedang sedih, kenapa malah menggodanya sih!" Ucap Mrs. Jung dan Yunho terlihat senang karena sang eomma membelanya

"Eomma... Aku antar Taehyung ke depan dulu ya"

Hoseok keluar dari kamar sembari menggandeng kekasihnya, Hoseok mengajari Taehyung karena namja cantiknya itu akan ulangan matematika besok.

"Ya"

"Aku pulang dulu ya Jung eomma, Jung appa"

Taehyung mengecup pipi kedua orangtua Yunho dan memeluk mereka. Mrs. Jung selalu senang saat Taehyung melakukan hal ini karena kedua anaknya tidak melakukannya. Kedua anak mereka itu seme jadi sedikit malu untuk mencium pipinya saat berpamitan.

"Hati - hati ya sayang, salam untuk orangtuamu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

"Ne eomma"

"Ayo Tae, sudah malam"

"Iya hyung" Ucap Taehyung kemudian berpegangan tangan dengan kekasihnya

"Aku iri... Bisa tidak sih mereka tidak pamer kemesraan di depanku?" Ucap Yunho lirih

"Jomblo! Kajja Bummie... Kita tinggalkan saja jomblo berdebu ini!" Ucap sang appa

"Ish! Sana tinggalkan aku sendirian! Appa menyebalkan!"

"Ck... Yunie ah... Besok mau bawa bekal untuk bidadaramu itu?"

"Hmmm..." Yunho langsung bersemangat memikirkan bekal untuk Jaejoong "Tteokbokki saja eomma, entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedang ingin makan tteokbokki"

"Sok tahu!" Goda Mr. Jung

"Ish! Appa menyebalkan!"

"Arasseo, eomma akan membuatkannya besok. Jangan tidur malam - malam ya"

"Ne eomma"

Dan kedua orangtua Yunho meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Rindu itu berat... Aku tidak sanggup~~ Joongie ah... Bogoshippo~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Yunho dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya saat jam istirahat pada seorang namja manis yang duduk di bawah rindangnya sebuah pohon. Yunho menghampirinya dan duduk bersila di hadapan namja itu.

"Kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali? Aku sungguuuhhhh merindukankanmu Joongie!" Pekik Yunho

"Berisik"

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bersemangat seperti itu? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Ah! Aku bawakan tteobokki buatan eomma. Makanlah"

Jaejoong melirik sebuah kotak makan yang baru saja dibuka oleh Yunho. Warna merah itu sungguh menggiurkan di mata Jaejoong. Rasanya pasti sangat beda dengan tteobokki yang dia makan semalam bersama eommanya.

"Jja... Makanlah"

Yunho menaruh kotak makan itu dipangkuan Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuah sendok plastik transparan padanya. Dan Jaejoong memasukkan sebuah tteok pada mulutnya dengan pelan namun kemudian dia mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hm... Aku mau bertanya. Ah tidak... Ini sebuah ajakan"

"..." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Yunho

"Hari minggu adalah pertandingan pertamaku, apa kau bisa datang? Datang untuk menyemangatiku"

"Tidak bisa" Tolak Jaejoong tanpa ragu

"Kenapa?" Yunho menunjukkan wajah sedihnya karena baru saja ditolak Jaejoong

"Ada urusan" Jawab Jaejoong asal

"Huh? Tidak bisa datang barang sedetikpun?"

"Tidak"

"Hah... Ya sudah... Aku doakan semoga urusanmu cepat selesai dan kau bisa datang ke pertandinganku hehehe"

"..."

Jaejoong bisa melihatnya, namja itu terlihat kecewa saat dia menolak ajakan Yunho. Jaejoong memang tidak bisa datang karena ada acara keluarga dan kalaupun ada waktu dia tidak akan mau datang, apa lagi untuk bertemu Yunho. Lebih baik dia belajar untuk lomba cerdas cermat berikutnya, bukan?

"Lalu... Hmm... Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanyu Yunho setengah takut

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya bisa menghubungimu setiap saat. Kau tahu? Aku selalu menahan rinduku padamu, mau menelepon tapi tidak tahu nomor teleponmu"

"Tidak mau"

"Waeeee?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu Jaejoongie~"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada marah kemudian menyuapkkan tteok terakhir yang ada di dalam kotak makan

"Jahat sekali sih"

"Memangnya aku peduli!"

Jaejoong menutup kotak makan yang sudah kosong itu, dia memang kesal pada Yunho tapi makanan yang dibawa Yunho itu enak jadi Jaejoong dengan senang hati menghabiskannya walaupun sambil marah – marah pada Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat kotak makannya sudah tertutup segera mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas kotak makan bersama dengan kotak makannya yang sudah kosong terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong berdiri dan hendak beranjak namun langkah kakinya terhenti mendengar gerutuan Yunho.

"Salah memang meminta nomor ponselnya? Aku kan hanya ingin lebih dekat dengannya, memastikan dia selalu baik – baik saja. Salah memang?!"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar, kenapa dia tidak bisa tegas pada namja yang sering membawa makan siang untuknya akhir – akhir ini sih!

 **SRAKK**

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya namun menatap bingung pada Jaejoong yang belum beranjak sedikit pun. Yunho kira Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Aduh… Bisa gawat kalau Jaejoong mendengar gerutuannya tadi, bisa – bisa Jaejoong tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya.

"Menangkan pertandingan itu"

"Ne?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, Jaejoong bicara padanya bukan?

"Aku akan memberikan nomor ponselku kalau kau adalah pencetak gol terbanyak dipertandinganmu itu"

"Ha?"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Butuh waktu yang sedikit lama sampai Yunho mengerti ucapan Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Tidak lama senyumnya berkembang lebar dan berteriak kencang.

"AKU AKAN MEMENANGKANNYA! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT BANYAK GOL SEHINGGA KAU TIDAK AKAN MENYESAL MEMBERIKAN NOMOR PONSELMU PADAKU! TUNGGU KABAR BAIK DARIKU YA JOONGIE SAYANG!"

"Ciiyeeeee~~~~"

"Yunhoooo Sayang – sayangan"

"Aaaaaaa!"

Para siswa dan siswi yang ada di taman belakang menjadi heboh usai Yunho berteriak, terlebih namja itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan kata sayang. Dan mereka menggoda Yunho yang kini malah mengucapkan terima kasih karena merasa didukung oleh banyak orang. Serah lu beh… =,=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berlatih dengan giat, sepulang sekolah dialah yang sampai di gedung olah raga pertama kali dan langsung melakukan pemanasan. Dia akan membuktikan pada Jaejoong bahwa dia bisa melakukannya! Yunho bisa melakukannya demi mendapatkan nomor ponsel bidadara kesayangannya itu. Heh! Harusnya demi nama sekolah babeh sayang~~

"Kau sudah datang Yun"

"Annyeonghasseo pelatih, iya saya datang terlebih dahulu dan melakukan pemanasan"

"Bagus, kemarin kepala sekolah mengajakku bertemu dengan kepala sekolahmu saat Junior High School. Cukup kaget juga fotomu terpampang di rak piala dengan membawa banyak penghargaan"

"Pelatih jangan melebih – lebihkan, saya hanya melakukan hal yang saya sukai dan appa bilang saya harus melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan sepenh hati agar hasilnya maksimal"

"Appamu benar – benar mendidkmu dengan baik"

"Terima kasih pelatih"

"Sana berlatih, bukannya kau harus mencetakb banyak gol agar Jaejoong memberikan nomor ponselnya padamu?"

"Pe-pelatih tahu?"

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak tahu tentangmu dan Kim Jaejoong"

"Ah… Pelatih melebih – lebihkan saja! Jadi malu~"

"Ck… Urusan Jaejoong saja kau malu, padahal selama aku mengenalmu kau sangat memalukan"

"Pelatihhh~~"

"Sana buat kami bangga dengan banyaknya gol yang kau dapatkan"

"Siap!"

Dan Yunho mulai berlatih bersama sang pelatih sembari menunggu anggota yang lain datang tanpa tahu seseorang mengintip mereka dengan pandangan menusuk dan dia menatap Yunho seolah dia bisa membakar Yunho hanya dengan tatapan matanya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin mendekati hari pertandingan semakin sibuk Yunho dan membuat waktu berharganya dengan Jaejoong berkurang bahkan tidak memiliki waktu berdua saat jam istirahat. Yunho akan datang ke kelas Jaejoong dengan berlari dan menyerahkan bekal makan siang untuk Jaejoong. Untuk menggembalikan kotak makan siangnya, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menitipkannya pada sekuriti saja dan Yunho akan mengambilnya usai latihan sepak bola.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak keberatan membeli makanan sendiri namun makanan yang dibawa oleh Yunho sangat enak sehingga Jaejoong tidak mampu menolaknya.

Hari ini Yunho pulang sangat sore mengingat besok pertandingan akan berlangsung, semua berlatih dengan giat begitu halnya dengan Yunho. Dia memang selalu bersungguh – sungguh apa lagi menyangkut sepak bola.

"Nah… Anak – anak! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai sini, kalian istirahatlah yang cukup dan kita bertemu di lapangan sepak bola besok jam tujuh pagi. Mengerti?" Teriak sang pelatih

"Ne!"

"Kalian semangat ya!"

"Siap pelatih!"

Yunho mulai tidak mengganti pakaian olah raganya, dia ingin langsung pulang dan mandi secepatnya karena badannya terasa lengket. Usai berpamitan dengan pelatih dan teman – temannya Yunho meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya.

Berjalan sendirian ke arah halte bus sendirian karena kebanyakan dari mereka membawa kendaraan sendiri atau di jemput oleh supir mereka.

"Enak ya jadi orang kaya…" Gumam Yunho tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau bicara apa sih! Hidupmu juga sudah nyaman Jung Yunho!" Lanjutnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Lampu merah di depan Yunho berubah menjadi hijau, dia mulai berjalan untuk mencapai halte bus yang ada di seberang jalan namun suara nyaring seseorang mengagetkannya.

"YUNHOOO!"

 **BRAAKKK!**

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat, Yunho merasa seseorang mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh dan tubuhnya membentur aspal dengan kencang. Yunho langsung duduk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke aras suara orang yang baru saja berteriak kesakitan.

Yunho sadar, dia hamper saja menjadi korban tabrak lari namun seseorang menyelamatkannya. Seseorang yang tadi mendorongnya dan dia tidak terluka parah hanya lecet tapi orang itu terbaring di aspal dan memekik kesakitan sementara mobil yang hamper menabraknya itu sudah tidak ada di tempat kejadian.

"JUNSU!"

Yunho membantu Junsu untuk duduk namun namja itu berteriak kesakitan. Yunho tahu Junsu terluka tepat pada bagian kakinya.

"Bersabarlah, aku akan menelepon ambulan"

"YUNHO? KAU KENAPA?"

Pelatih yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah berlari menghampiri beberapa orang yang mengerumuni entah apa. Ternyata ada kecelakaan yang melibatkan siswanya.

"Kecelakaan pelatih! Tapi Junsu menolongku dan dia yang terluka" Ucap Yunho dengan panik

"Ambulan?"

"Saya sudah meneleponnya, mereka akan kemari sebentar lagi" Ucap Yunho kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Junsu "Maafkan aku"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini kemauanku. Yun… Biarkan aku bersandar, aku lelah"

"Yak! Jangan tertidur! Yak Junsu! Kim Junsu!"

Yunho berteriak panic saat Junsu memejamkan matanya dan dia tidak sadarkan diri. Ambulan datang tidak lama setelahnya dan membawa mereka menuju rumah sakit Seoul. Yunho langsung mengabari orangtuanya dan membuat mereka langsung datang ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana Junsu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Dia belum sadar, dokter bilang dia syok dan pingsan. Tulang kakinya retak eomma… Ini salahku!"

"Yun…"

"Tapi aku bersumpah sudah memastikan bahwa lampu itu sudah jadi hijau" Ucap Yunho

"Apa ada yang sengaja melakukannya?" Tanya pelatih

"Tapi kenapa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

 **CEKLEK**

Seorang suster keluar dari ruang rawat dan menghampiri Yunho dan yang lain.

"Junsu sshi sudah sadar, kalian bisa masuk untuk menengoknya"

"Terima kasih suster"

"Sama – sama"

Orang yang pertama masuk adalah Yunho, dia berlari menghampiri ranjang Junsu dan menggenggam tangan Junsu, matanya menatap Junsu dengan sendu.

"Maafkan aku! Kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku eoh!" Ucap Yunho penuh sesal

"Kau harus menang besok" Ucap Junsu

"Ne?"

"Kau ingin nomor ponsel bidadara kesayanganmu bukan?" Goda Junsu

"Ta-tapi-"

"Shh… Kau berisik! Berusahalah besok, teman!"

"Kau bukan temanku Su"

"Huh?" Junsu menatap bingung ke arah Yunho

"Kau sahabatku!"

Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Junsu erat, menyalurkan permintaan maafnya pada Junsu. Jujur saja, tadi Junsu ketiduran di perpustakaan dan saat bangun hari sudah gelap. Untung saja perpustakaan belum di kunci sehingga dia bisa pulang.

Tapi saat keluar dari sekolah, dia melihat Yunho menyebrang jalan tadinya dia ingin mengagetkan Yunho tapi melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kea rah Yunho membuat Junsu berlari kencang dan meneriakkan nama Yunho. Dia berhasil mendorong Yunho tapi dia yang malah terluka.

Junsu membalas pelukan Yunho dan mengusap punggung namja yang dia tahu tengah menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah membuat Junsu terluka. Sementara kedua orang tua Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana Junsu memperlakukan Yunho.

"Yeobo…" Bisik Mr. Jung pada sang istri yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Apa?"

"Junsu menyukai anak kita?"

"Waeyo? Dia anak baik"

"Mereka akan terlibat cinta segitiga nantinya. Kan… Yunho sudah punya seseorang yang disukainya"

"Kau benar" Mata Mrs. Jung membulat "Aku harus bagaimana? Aduh anakku kenapa sekalinya kau tahu cinta jadi rumit begini" Lanjut Mrs. Jung, sepertinya dia kebanyakan menonton drama

"Nanti kita introgasi Junsu dan Yunho saja, kita harus pastikan tidak ada yang terluka karena si bodoh Yunho!"

"Yak! Dia anakmu!" Mrs. Jung memukul pelan lengan suaminya

"Hehehehehe"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi Yunho belum tidur karena dia memikirkan sesuatu, kenapa tidak ada yang Junsu telepon? Kemana keluarganya? Apa Junsu tidak memilikinya? Atau keluarganya ada di luar kota? Dan kenapa Junsu mampu membayar ruang rawat VIP di rumah sakit Seoul yang sangat mahal ini hanya dengan sebuah kartu?

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menggelengkan kepalamu?" Tanya Junsu yang bingung dengan kelakuan Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kea rah Junsu, dia duduk di sebuah kursi dengat ranjang Junsu dan menatap Junsu dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kenapa keluargamu tidak ada yang datang?" Tanya Yunho

"Kau menyesal menjagaku malam ini?"

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja ini aneh… Kau kecelakaan kenapa kau santai begini Suie ah? Kemana keluargamu?"

"Ah… Eomma dan appa ada di luar kota, bekerja" Jawab Junsu asal

"Kau anak tunggal?"

"Ya" Suara Junsu sebenarnya sedikit bergetar tapi Junsu harap Yunho tidak menangkap ketidakjujurannya

"Ya ampun… Kau harus sering – sering ke rumahku agar tidak kesepian, atau kau mau pindah saja ke rumahku? Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Yunho bertubi – tubi

"Hah? Santai saja Yun, aku tinggal di rumah kontrakan kecil kok"

"Aduh… kau pasti kesulitan beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan mengantarmu dan menjemputmu!"

"Tidak usah lebay! Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendirian pabbo!"

"Kau tinggal saja di rumahku! Aku mohon jangan menolak, anggap ini sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanku untukmu. Aku akan bilang pada eomma dan appa besok"

"Terima kasih, aku akan meminta sepupuku untuk tinggal di rumahku saja"

"Tidak… Aku mohon biarkan aku bertanggung jawab" Rengek Yunho

Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, namja di depannya ini benar – benar memiliki keinginan kuat untuk bertanggung jawab. Tapi Junsu harus bagaimana? Apa mungkin keluarga Jaejoong mengizinkannya? Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya yang tidak pernah peduli padanya itu? bagaimana…

"Su? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Yunho

"A-ah tidak, biar aku pikirkan dulu ya"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur. Aku akan menjagamu"

"Lebih baik kau pulang"

"Tidak… Aku akan menginap karena kau tidak ada yang menemani, besok appaku akan kemari membawakan seragam"

"Hah… Ya sudah… kau juga tidurlah"

"Ne"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berbaring disofa yang menurutnya empuk itu, matanya masih menatap Junsu yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Suie ah" Panggil Yunho pelan

"Ya?"

"Kau itu… Anak orang kaya ya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau bisa membayar biaya perawatan untuk kelas VIP, ini kan tidak murah…"

"Appa dan eommaku yang akan membayarnya kok"

"Tetap saja, mahal…"

"Tidurlah Yun, aku lelah"

"Selamat tidur Junsu ah, mimpi indah"

"Ya… Kau juga"

Tidak lama Junsu bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Yunho, namja itu tidur dengan mata setengah terbuka. Junsu terkekeh kemudian mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas sebelah ranjang rawatnya.

Lima puluh panggilan tidak terjawab, dari Kim ahjumma, Kim ahjusshi, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong dan Changmin meneleponnya? Kedua orang itu masih peduli padanya?

' _From : Kim ahjumma_

 _Suie ah, kau dimana?'_

' _From : Kim ahjushhi_

 _Ahjusshi tidak tahu dimana kau, tapi jika kau membaca pesan ini tolong balas karena kami mengkhawatirkanmu'_

' _From : Jaejoong_

 _Dimana? Eomma dan appa mencarimu'_

Lihat…

Betapa kakunya namja bernama Jaejoong itu padanya, ini sudah lama dan kenapa keadaannya malah semakin rumit untuknya dan Jaejoong? Junsu men-scroll layar ponselnya dan mendapati nama Changmin di kotak masuknya.

' _From : Changmin_

 _Rumah sakit Seoul? Yang benar saja'_

Namja itu tahu, dia tahu dirinya ada di rumah sakit Seoul, Junsu tersenyum tipis dan mengetikkan balasan untuk namja itu.

' _To : Changmin_

 _Jika kau ingin menemuiku, jam Sembilan ruang VIP'_

Dan sebuah pesan dari Taehyung, adik sepupunya.

' _From : Taehyungie_

 _Hyung, Changmin hyung bertanya tentang hyung. Hyung ada dimana? Tidak pulang ke rumah Jaejoong hyung? Hyung ada masalah? Mau menginap di rumahku saja? Mau aku jemput sekarang?'_

' _To : taehyungie_

 _Hyung baik – baik saja, besok datang saja ke rumah sakit Seoul jam sepuluh'_

Tidak lama, ponsel Junsu berbunyi dan menampilkan pesan dari adik sepupunya yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Junsu tersenyum dan membalas pesannya dan setelahnya dia berbaring dan menutup matanya lebih baik dia tidur agar sakitnya tidak terasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali Yunho sudah bangun, dia melihat Junsu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Mana tega namja itu membangunkan Junsu, dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya saja sembari menunggu sang appa datang.

Dan benar saja sang appa datang tidak lama kemudian membawa tas berisikan seragam sepak bola Yunho dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya.

"Mandi dimana?" Tanya sang appa

"Di ruang ganti saja appa" Jawab Yunho

"Ya sudah sana, appa akan menjaga Junsu"

"Terima kasih appa, katakana pada Junsu bahwa aku akan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini"

"Iya, sana berjuang, appa menantikan kemenanganmu"

"Oke"

Sang appa memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk sang anak sebelum anaknya itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang rawat Junsu. Yunho membuka tas yang dibawakan sang appa untuknya, selain seragam olah raga ada pula kotak makan dan sebotol air mineral.

"Eomma memang yang terbaik!"

Pukul Sembilan Junsu membuka matanya dan langsung disapa sebuah senyuman manis dari namja paruh baya yang merupakan appa Yunho. Entah kenapa perasaan Junsu menghangat, ada perasaan senang saat melihat sebuah senyuman hangat yang ditujukan untuk dirinya di pagi hari. Biasanya dia bangun dalam keadaan sepi.

"Pagi" Sapa Mr. Jung pada Junsu

"Pagi ahjusshi"

"Tadi perawat sudah membawakan sarapan untukmu, kau harus memakannya dan meminum obat pereda nyeri. Apa kau ingin ke kamar mandi?"

"Ya"

"Ayo ahjusshi bantu"

Mau tidak mau Junsu ikut dengan Mr. Jung dan menurutnya Mr. Jung adalah sosok appa yang sangat pengertian dan baik tapi entah kenapa suka sekali menggoda Yunho.

"Junsu ah… Ada yang ingin ahjusshi tanyakan" Ucap Mr. Jung setelah Junsu kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelesaikan sarapannya

"Ya ahjusshi?"

"Apa kau menyukai Yunho?"

"Maksud ahjusshi?"

"Menyukai lebih dari seorang teman"

Junsu membulatkan matanya namun tidak lama sebuah senyuman ah tidak… Sebuah seringaian kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAK! Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Maaf sunbae!"

"Bisa main tidak sih kau!"

Beberapa senior memarahi Yunho yang tidak fokus pada permainannya, Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya meminta maaf pada para seniornya itu. Terutama Taeyang yang selalu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menusuk sejak kedatangannya pagi tadi.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Apa kau istirahat dulu Yun?" Tanya sang pelatih

"Tidak usah pelatih, maaf aku memikirkan sesuatu dan aku akan lebih focus"

"Oke"

Yunho memperhatikan penonton yang datang, diantara mereka ada eomma dan adiknya, Shindong dan teman – teman sekelas Yunho juga hadir untuk mendukung namja bermata musang itu. Yunho tidak mau mereka kecewa dengan penampilannya hari ini, dia harus kuat!

"Oke, sebentar lagi babak kedua akan dimulai. Kalian harus lebih focus pada pertandingan kali ini, kerja sama kalian sangat menyedihkan. Kenapa kalian tidak mengoper bolanya pada Yunho saat tidak ada penjaga pada Yunho? Kalian piker haya karena Yunho seorang junior kalian bisa mendisriminasikannya? Kalian mengerti apa yang aku katakana bukan!" Ucap sang pelatih yang cukup kesal dengan beberapa anggota sepak bolanya

"NE MENGERTI!"

"Pertandingan ini sangat penting! Jika kalian menang kalian tahukan bisa mewakili Seoul untuk pertandiangan Nasional?"

"NE"

"Kalau begitu bekerjasamalah!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak pelatih, ini semua juga salahku yang tidak focus sehingga mereka tidak mengoper bola padaku" Ucap Yunho

"Sudahlah Yun, jangan tutupi ini semua. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri kok" Ini suara sang manager klub, Minki

"hah… Sudah saja kalian berjuang"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak lama babak kedua dimulai, Yunho bisa melihat sang eomma menatapnya penuh harap. Ya.. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan sang eomma yang sudah mendukungnya selama ini, juga appanya yang kini tengah menjaga Junsu di rumah sakit. Dia harus membawa kabar gembira untuk Appa dan Junsu! Harus!

.

.

 **\- LIMA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN –**

.

.

.

Suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan itu memenuhi lapangan sepak bola, Yunho berbaring di atas rumput dan menatap layar yang menampilkan skor pertandingan, dia tersenyum sendu karena belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk klub sepak bolanya yang sekarang.

"Yunhoooo!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, appanya baru saja memanggilnya, ah.. Appanya sudah ada untuk mendukungnya di sini? Juga ada eomma, Shindong dan adiknya.

"Eomma…"

"Kau yang terbaik sayang" Puji sang eomma

Yunho melirik skor pertandingan dan tersenyum sendu, empat lawan tiga dan kemenangan ada pada sekolah Yunho. Babak kedua berlangsung dengan sengit, untungnya tim Yunho bisa membalikkan kedudukan, dia sendiri menyumbang tiga gol selama pertandingan. Harusnya dia senang hanya saja Yunho sadar dia belum melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolahnya hari ini.

"Yunho!" Min Ho sang pelatih menghampiri Yunho dengan wajah cerah

"Pelatih"

Yunho bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa sang pelatih.

"Kau benar – benar bisa diandalkan" Ucap sang pelatih

"Tidak pelatih! Aku masih harus banyak berlatih"

"Tidak! Ini sudah sangat membanggakan! Bergabunglah dulu dengan tim"

"Ne"

"Permisi" Min Ho pamit pada kedua orangtua Yunho dan pergi menuju timnya

"Sana hampiri dulu timmu! Ah~ Pelatihmu tampan sekali Yunho ah!" Pekik Mrs. Jung

"Yak Bummie! Apa yang kau katakana! Aku lebih tampan darinya" Ucap Mr. Jung tidak terima

"Aigo… Ada yang cemburu"

"Selamat hyung" Ucap Hoseok

"Lho? Kekasihmu mana?" Tanya Yunho karena biasanya kekasih sang adik selalu menempel pada adiknya

"Dia ada urusan, nanti menyusul ke rumah"

"Ah… Begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan menghampiri timku dulu ya!"

"Ne"

Pelatih memberikan selamat pada anggota timnya, dia sangat senang dengan hasil pertandingan hari ini,Seoul International School memenangkan pertandingan babak penyisihan hari dan dia yakin timnya mampu mengalahkan tim selanjutnya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, entah kenapa dia melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya dia melihat seseorang yang familiar tadi. Sampai matanya menatap punggung seseorang, benar! Yunho mengenal punggung itu!

"Pelatih, aku pergi dulu ya" Pamit Yunho saat sang pelatih menyelesaikan pidatonya

"Ya, sampaikan salam untuk kedua orangtuamu"

"NE! Annyeonghi gyeseyo pelatih, sunbaenim!"

Yunho berlari mengejar sosok itu, dia tidak mau kehilangan sosok itu barang sedetikpun. Dia mencarinya kemana – mana, dan… ya… Namja itu melihat sosok itu sudah keluar dari area lapangan sepak bola, Yunho berlari kencang karena tidak mau kehilangannya.

 **SRETTT!**

"Jaejoongie! Kau datang!"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia langsung menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Yunho.

"Lepas" Ucap Jaejoong datar

"Maaf" Yunho langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Jaejoong "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Pulang?"

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong, entah kenapa wajah itu menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan dan matanya terlihat sembab.

"Kau… Menangis"

 **DEGH**

"Maaf, aku khawatir padamu. Kau… bagaimana kalau ikut denganku?"

Namja yang berdiri di depan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, ikut kemana? Dan bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu di baru saja menangis? Apa terlalu kentara?

"Tidak" Jawab Jaejoong

"Aku tidak mau kau bersedih sendirian Jaejoongie"

"Aku-"

"Yunho! Aduh! Kenapa pergi begitu saja!"

Suara itu adalah suara Mr. Jung yang datang menghampiri Yunho bersama keluarganya juga Shindong. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Maafkan aku appa" Ucap Yunho

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Mrs. Jung menatap kagum pada namja yang ada di belakang Yunho

"Ah…" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian menyingkirkan tubuhnya "Dia… Kim Jaejoong"

"Nugu?" Mr. Jung menatap Yunho

"Ah! Dia bidadaramu ya! Cantikk!" Pekik Mrs. Jung

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Yunho memerah saat mendengar pekikan eommanya, sedangkan Jaejoong masih menatap datar pada keluarga yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi namanya Kim Jaejoong? Aigo… Kau cantik sekali nak! Yunho itu selalu bercerita tentangmu"

Mrs. Jung maju dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum. Hanya sebuah pergerakan sederhana tapi entah kenapa membuat dada Jaejoong menghangat.

"Kau ikut ke rumah kami bagaimana? Kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil – kecil untuk kemenangan Yunho hari ini"

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon jangan menolaknya~~" Rengek Mrs. Jung seraya memberikan _puppy eyes_ andalan miliknya

Jaejoong tentu saja terenyuh melihat wajah penuh harap itu, tapi…

"Ayolah… Eomma dengar kau menyukai tteokbokki buatan eomma?" Kali ini Mrs. Jung memanggil dirinya _'eomma'_ di depan Jaejoong agar namja itu semakin luluh

"Tteokbokki?" Ucap Jaejoong, matanya sedikit membulat dan Mrs. Jung tahu Jaejoong menginginkan makanan itu

"Ya, kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Ne…"

"kalau begitu, ayoo!"

Entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka ada di dalam mobil Shindong, hari ini Shindong membawa mobilnya tapi bukan dia yang menyetir, kan dia belum cukup usia untuk menyetir. Dia membawa supir sang eomma bersamanya hari ini.

Jaejoong duduk diantara Mrs. Jung yang terus bercerita dengan ceria dan Yunho yang hampir sama cerewetnya dengan sang eomma. Di kursi paling belakang duduk Mr. Jung dan juga Hoseok yang kali ini duduk dengan tenang.

Perjalanan hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, dan setelah sampai mereka langsung turun dan Yunho dikagetkan dengan orang yang duduk di kursi panjang depan kedai orangtuanya.

"Junsu?! Kau disini? Memang sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" Yunho berlari meninggalkan keluarganya dan Jaejoong demi menghampiri Junsu yang duduk bersama Taehyung

"Kau lihatnya bagaimana? Aku kan sudah ada di sini" Ucap Junsu

"Kakimu digips Junsu"

"Aku tahu kok, kau jangan bawel ah! Kau bersama…" Junsu melirik ke belakang dimana keluarga Jung menghampiri mereka bersama dengan satu tamu yang membuat Junsu kaget, ah… Bukan hanya Junsu yang kaget tapi juga Taehyung

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Suie sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Aku baik – baik saja tapi lapar…"

"Aigo~ Ayo buka kedai dan makan sepuas kalian!"

"YYYAAAAYYY!"

Dan Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang mematung menatapnya, tidak lama sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah Junsu. Aduh… Kenapa Junsu jadi sering menyeringai sih? Jadi seperti psikopat kan T^T…

' _Ah~ Menyenangkan sekali'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ Maaf ya telat update, karena satu dan lain hal akhirnya Cho baru bisa update hari ini hehehehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cari tahu siapa yang ada dibalik kecelakaan ini"

"Kau minta tolong atau menyuruh?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kau menyukaiku dan tidak terima aku terluka"

Taehyung duduk diam menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya, aura mereka terlihat berbeda. Mungkin jika digambarkan dengan warna, warna hitam adalah warna yang coock untuk mereka. Taehyung bingung, dia tahu Junsu ditunangkan dengan Changmin, tapi mereka tidak saling suka. Lalu kenapa Junsu berkata seakan Changmin menyukai Junsu? Aduh… Ada apa ini? Taehyung tidak sanggup berpikir saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 13 Desember 2018**


End file.
